


Hes such a prat

by LitraPalia14



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, In hiatus (I will finish this eventually), M/M, Poor Merlin, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, University Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitraPalia14/pseuds/LitraPalia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just has recently moved to Camelot. Wishing for the best everything goes wrong: An asshole with an expensive car almost killed him, since the first day in the university the failing attempts on this girl bullying him do not seem to stop and the previous ass seems to be just what he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting you

**Author's Note:**

> My second story!! Hope you like it!!

The alarm clock had been sounding for a while now. Arthur growled at the sound of it. That last free month had gone through just way too quickly. His father had made him take classes during summer so he could be ahead; but luckily he had convinced him to let him have the last month free. He jumped out of bed and headed towards his walk in closet. He grabbed some dark blue jeans and a red shirt, as he headed towards the bathroom he eyed the clock. '7:49! '

"Oh, Shit!" Arthur cursed under his breath as he went to the bathroom and in an blink of an eye he was out, he grabbed his black jacket and headed down stairs and just when he was about to burst out of the house Morgana appeared beside the door. "Going somewhere Arthur?" She teased with a grin plastered on her face."Yes, I`m late and I don`t have time for whatever this is." He said shoving a hand at her. Arthur was left thinking for some seconds and then his face turned from a hurried look to a more 'Are you serious?!' one. He looked at the black watch he always wears and realized it was still 6:30. "Morgana!" He yelled. "Be sure to close your door the next time you decide to snore." She replied as she turned to her back and walked away. This wasn't the first time she did something like this, he didn't even wanted to remember what she did the last time he did something that she didn't like.

Uther was out in a business trip which meant Arthur was in charge, but if the one you are babysitting is Morgana you never know who is in charge.

Their mother Ygraine had died 2 years ago in a car accident or so they say but he and Morgana knew it was because of an affair she had behind Uther`s back it turned out that her boyfriend was a little off and one day he just decided he wanted to die with her and he drove off a cliff dragging the car and her with him. Arthur couldn't really blame her, Uther and her rarely talked, and when they did they had always ended up fighting, they didn't even shared a room. For the only reason that they hadn`t divorced was because Uther refused to make the families name look bad. When she died he didn't even cried, he actually had the nerve to go and curse her empty coffin in the funeral. Arthur knew that Uther had just married her for the sake of the name, just so the Pendragon line wouldn`t disappear, and of course her family was the richest one he could find.

"Arthur, I`m leaving Gwen needs a ride!" Morgana yelled from the front door as she closed it. Arthur checked his watch as he opened his eyes he had been laying on the couch for the past hour. "I better get going otherwise I`m going to be late on the first day." He murmured to himself as he stood up from the couch.

~000000000~

Merlin was lying on the floor when he opened his eyes, his whole body ached. 'Did I fell again?' "What hour is it?" He growled as he stood up and checked the clock that was on the tiny table lying beside him. "No, no, no. Not again!" Merlin had a world's record on been late for school but now that he was about to start going to University, he had set as a goal to not be late. The problem wasn't that he didn't had much sleep it was all in the contrary he just slept way too much, that and the part time jobs he had at night. At the moment he had none since he had just recently moved to Camelot.

He had entered the Pendragon University, the schools supposed to be for rich people but, in spite of being always late he was a straight A student that had scored a perfect in the International exam competition of all the subjects when he was in 11th grade, and since he graduated he had been asked by many universities to enter theirs. A lot of them were willing to pay him his studies and additional money, the Pendragon University had been one of them. But he had already placed his mind on attending there anyways. But, he of course wasn't going to say that, he needed the money since he had none and he had yet to find a part time job so he could pay for his food and the rent of the apartment he currently lived in.

Merlin had changed into a white T-shirt and jeans. He dashed out of the house without forgetting to lock it. The only good thing that waking up late had brought him had been learning to do things faster than usual. Thanks to that he was probably not going to be late. From the apartment to the University were 8 minutes by car, 15 walking and 10 in a bike unlucky for him he didn't have either of those things so he had to walk there.

~000000000~

Arthur`s iPhone 5 was ringing and he sighed when he saw who was calling him. And as he walked towards his new black Ferrari he picked up. "Gwaine it just happens to be 7:30 in the morning, the day is just about to begging and you are already calling? What do you want?" Arthur began. Arthur was starting to get a bit irritated, every single day Gwaine had to just happen to be in the need of something and Arthur just happened to be the person he would run to complain about it or ask for help. Sometimes he didn't mind because it was because of reasonable things but there were days that he called for the stupidest things on earth. "Oh come one don't make a deal about it, all I'm asking for is a ride."

"Gwaine there this great new thing called bus." Arthur snapped back sarcastically at him. "Why would I waste money on a bus when you can take me there?"

"Gwaine-"

"Come on! Morgana goes and picks Gwen up almost every single day and I don't see her complaining." Gwaine cut him off. Arthur sighed but agreed on it in exchange of Gwaine doing his math homework for the next week. Math, that was the only thing Gwaine, was known to be good at other than causing trouble of course.

Arthur was well known for not doing free things for others, it was a give and receive thing. Favor? That word wasn't in Arthur`s vocabulary.

Uther was the owner of the state called Camelot you could more or less say that he owned the land, he made the rules and no-one could tell him what to do. At time like this when he was away the responsibility of having everything under control was Arthur`s and if something went wrong while Uther was away the blame was Arthur`s to take. It was a huge burden he honestly didn't want to deal with but that was his duty. The Pendragons mansion you might as well call it their castle as they had servants and everything, it was on top of a hill not far away from where the citizens lived. In between the mansion and the city the Pendragons University, a university only the richest of the rich could afford and as some called it 'Hell' if you messed with the wrong people.

The black Ferrari came to a stop at a white painted house with cream colored stairs where a 22 year old man sat gazing towards nowhere in particular. His head turned to the cars direction as the right window went down.

He sighed "Took you long enough." He said as he opened the car's front door.

"Shut up and get in we are going to be late." Arthur growled back at him.

~000000000~

"Come on, come on!" He exclaimed desperately. "Just change already, green light!" Merlin could have had just changed the light himself with magic but it seemed somehow wrong even thought it was like second nature for him. Then again he dint wanted to be late for the first day.

Merlin`s eyes flashed gold leaving no blue behind "behwierfan bleoh" he chanted and smirked as he ended the spell. He just might not be late this time after all.

But just then when he was a step away from the other side of the road a car was about to run over him, but his instincts acted up. He's eyes turned bright gold, the obvious new car had now a huge bump upfront as it suddenly stopped just 1 cm away from him.

After a few moments Merlin came back to reality. He saw the state of the car and the shocked owner staring at the huge bump it now had.

"Oh, shit." He cursed under his breath.

~000000000~

"Arthur." Gwaine started. "I love being wild and everything but going a 110 miles per hour and that is not-''

"We are going to be late Gwaine, and besides this wouldn`t be happening if it wasn`t because of you and you know how my father is. I don`t have time for "Safety" talk right now." Arthur cut him off.

"Arthur the light changed stop the car."

"We just have to go around the corner and no-one's passing anyways."

"Arthur stop the car there's someone there!"

"I`m trying I-I can`t!"

"Arthur use the emergency!"

"I know! It's not working!"

"Arthur!"

"Stop screaming you are making me nervous!"He was about to hit a person. The grate Arthur Pendragon was just about to turn into a criminal. Then suddenly the car stopped with an impact as if it had hit something.

It took them about 10 seconds to realize what had just happened. Now the question was had they hit the person, if they did was it dead. He didn't particularly care but what about his father? What will he do to him when he finds out that his son had killed a person?

Moments later Gwaine still nervous opened the cars door. As he got out he stared at the car's front with a shocked and confused face. "What the hell…"

Arthur was confused that wasn`t the reaction he was expecting. Curious of what was in front of them he too got out of the car.

There was no blood like he was expected, no human body around in the floor like he expected just a raved haired boy standing there looking at the car with wide eyes. Arthur followed the boys gaze and…

"My car!"

His car was a mess his brand new car. He had just bought it 1 week ago. He didn`t know what had just happened but his guess was that the boy had something to do with it and even thought he was about to crush the boy, he hadn`t and he was not just about to let him get away with this.

"You," He started pointing his finger at him. "you are going to pay for this."

"Excuse me?" The raven haired boy replied in disbelief raising an eye brown.

"Look at what you just did to my car!"

"What? This is your fault! You were the one running around over exceeding the normal speed, expecting for people to just make a way for you to pass!"

"Oh, really well you were the one that came out of nowhere -

"I didn`t came out of nowhere, the light was red and I was crossing the street! Is it really my fault? If it is, would you like to take this to the police to see who has the reason?!"

Arthur had never felt this annoyed before. He hated the pleased look the boy had on his face knowing he was right. But he wasn`t the only one red of anger the boy was all flushed all the way from his neck to his ears. He had to admit the guy kindda looked…cute?

"He got you there Arthur." Gwaine replied breaking Arthur`s weird thoughts with an amused grin plastered on his face as he patted Arthurs shoulder.

Arthur for once was speechless. If they went to the police, Uther, with no doubt would end up hearing about this.

~000000000~

Arthur, so that was the prat`s name. Prat if there was a better word to describe him Merlin didn't know about it. Sure he might have had changed the light to red but he wasn't about to give Mr. prat the reason here. Nevertheless even with that in mind he could as well have gotten in to trouble for speed alone.

The watch Merlin was wearing had broken, probably during the whole car thing. At that moment his eyes widened and a worry appeared on his face. 'Not again!'

He suddenly grabbed Arthur`s wrist and "Shit!" He cursed as he turned to his back and started running to the university that was two blocks away. He had only 5 minutes to get there now.

Breaking his thoughts suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Oh! Just face it already I was right and you were wrong now, let go of me already you prat! And stop being such an ass." Merlin shoved off.

Arthur regretted not grabbing him with a stronger grip but, it was too late; the raven haired boy had disappeared out of sight, leaving him there with his open mouth yet to say the reply he hadn`t had the chance to say before he disappeared.

No-one calls Arthur Pendragon a prat or an ass and he wasn't planning on hearing it again.

~000000000~

Arthur had been able to arrive in time, but only barely. An old lady had happened to be the one driving in front of them when they were only one bloke away from the university. He at first had even though of screaming at her a few but he tried to calm down when he realized it was one of the university cranky old teachers. If his father found out that he had been screaming to old ladies nonetheless in public he would never hear the end of it.

He sometimes thought it was absurd all the things he wasn`t allowed to do. But, right now he couldn`t think of anyone or anything more absurd then the teacher he had in front of him. He had only been in the room less than 5 minutes and he already couldn`t stand the teacher. She was one of those 50 year old ladies that thought they were 15 year olds she looked ridiculous. She already talking about an activity they would do to get to know each other, it`s ok but the way this person was saying things was ridiculous. She was treating them like 5 year olds with mental problems.

Suddenly the door was held opened by the universities secretary who made a hand gesture to call over the teacher. After a quick exchange of words she nodded. The secretary then turned to leave as a raven haired, skinny boy entered the room.

"Class" She started. "this is Merlin. He will probably," She sighed and eyed him before she continued. "will be taking courses with us for the rest of the year." The boy seemed to be oblivious to the tone she was using in her sentence and ignoring her completely as he explored the place with his eyes until their eyes met each other.

~000000000~

Merlin did not wanted to believe it but that feeling he had gotten when he entered Camelot had definitely gotten stronger when the blond almost hit him but then it had disappeared when he left the spot and it came back again when he entered the university and even stronger inside the classroom.

For his luck he hadn't been late , well….he kind of cheated. He teleported from where he was standing to the Universities gates when only 5 seconds were left. He had went to the office and talked to the secretary. After she finished whatever she was doing with that pile of papers she had handed to him his schedule for the rest of the semester and led him to his classroom. As they passed the school halls she told him what was in the end of that hall what was that classroom for and she answered every question he had for what was that? What was that thing used for? Where are the bathrooms? And when he ran out of questions he just left her do the talking as he admired the place, it looked like a castle maybe even fancier. Big doors and windows made of glass that gave the illusion that nothing was there, none ending halls, shiny floors, decorations and furniture in rest places white, silver and gold that matched the place perfectly the university even had an inner garden with a fountain very green vegetation all over the place and a little eating place beside it with tables. He felt so out of place everything looked so fancy …so delicate Merlin on the other hand was a total klutz even though when he was not doing something stupid or making a fool out of himself he looked almost graceful blue eyes that shine as if they were precious gems white skin that could be confused with snow and a thin body that made him look as if he could break even with the slightest breeze. But if he wanted to do what he was "destined" to he would have to at least try and be there after all that was the only place he knew he had a chance on finding it after all that`s what he had said and told him to do.

"Merlin," He whispered. "hurry before he notices you must leave to Camelot." A wide eyed desperate Gaius stood before him. "Then What? Where would I go? What do I have to do? How will I find it?" Merlin was drowning in questions if what was happening was real he had no-one else left. "Merlin, look at me boy." Gaius placed his hands on his shoulders as he looked directly into Merlin's eyes waiting a moment for the boy to calm down a little. "Enter the Pendragons university and…."

They finally stopped in front of a classroom and after a quick talk with the teacher she left. As he entered the classroom he felt all eyes on him. He eyed the room while the teacher introduced him. But he came to a stop when his eyes met with the ones of someone that looked strangely familiar.

~000000000~

'Of course how could he forget?!'

That Merlin was the idiot that appeared out of nowhere and made him look like a fool and had made his car look like a bloody mess.

"You may sit." The teacher added drily. The younger boy broke their eye contact as he faced the teacher and nodded to face forward.


	2. Vivian & Prat

Merlin looked around the classroom and it was either in the empty chair beside the blond or the one beside a disgusting looking guy that was picking his nose…

Merlin had regretted sitting where he had 2 seconds too late suddenly the chair beside the disgusting pig looked tempting. He felt the blonde's eyes glaring at him piercing through his skin when he sat down, none stop.

'What did I do?'

That question disappeared as soon as he turned to face the guy. 'Shit! This is great just great!' Merlin`s eyes widened and he turned to look away when he realized who it was. The prat he had just argued with 10 minutes ago was sitting beside him and the guy knew it was him if not he had a really bad habit of glaring at random people.

Then again he felt it warm up inside him. That warm feeling that just seemed to appear every time he was near the prat. Even though he didn't wanted to admit it maybe he was the one. But, it couldn't be how can he be expected to protect such an ass? If anyone needed protection it's the one`s going against him and his car.

~000000000~

"Arthur…" Gwaine whispered from his right shoulder. "Isn't that the pipsqueak from earlier?"

The boy was either fearless or dense. He was sitting right beside him the guy he had a fight with, when there was clearly one in the back.

"I thought it was obvious the moment he stepped in." Arthur replied.

"And aren't you going to do anything about. Well…, that?" He said signaling Merlin.

"My part in this doesn't come in yet."

"So what I'm hearing is you are just going to let it go? The car getting ruined, you almost came late to Uni…"

"I never said that, I'm going to make him pay for what he did of course but if I make him sit in the back now we will miss the whole Vivian act, you know she always gets what she wants. Plus he called me an ass." He said.

"He called you a prat too…" Gwaine scoffed eyeing the boy. "Go to hell…" Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nancy." A woman from the door called which seemed to be high in authority. They whispered to each other for a few minutes in what seemed to be an argument and then the teacher made a gesture of giving up and then turned to the class. "I'm needed in the office I'll be back as soon as I'm done. So just, don't make a mess." She warned and turned to leave when a blond girl with heavy makeup showed up.

"Good morning Nancy." Vivian greeted the teacher with a fake smile when she entered the classroom. "Yes and I hope it stays that way, what's your excuse for being late?" Vivian just rolled her eyes mimicking her.

"Nancy this is a matter of now. You can deal with her later." The older woman interrupted, the teacher had no choice but to let it slip and leave with her.

When the teacher left she turned to look for something and as soon as she laid eyes on it she walked towards it.

"Oh! Arthur" She started when she reached his table. "lovely we have our first subject together!" Her eyes lighted up and smiled but real this time. Then she shot a look at the pale boy sitting beside him. "What is that?" She asked in a disgusted tone as Merlin looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"What never seen a human before?" He replied nonchalantly not really knowing what had come over him when he heard the sudden gasps of shock around the classroom.

"Stop being such an idiot and move out of her chair." Arthur murmured.

"Not a chan- '' Then again something like this always had to happen he just couldn`t stay shut.

Merlin's talking had been cut off when a hand collided with his cheek creating a sound that bounced off the walls and hung around for a while. The slap made his head jerk to the side.

"Are you still not going to move?" She asked smiling at him.

"You know I hate people like you the most." Merlin began with no expression on his face.

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Pardon? You can`t talk to me like that I`m- ''

"The only thing you are, is a spoiled bitch." He cut her off.

Again gasps of shock where heard through the classroom.

Vivian`s face was red in anger.

This was a surprise to Arthur, he had not expected anything like this to happen; if anything he had expected the boy to crawl away with his tail between his legs. This boy was more of a moron than what he had though.

"The one sitting beside you is my future fiancée Arthur Pendragon son of Uther and he wants you out too, I always get what I want move or I can just make you regret not doing so." She said arrogantly.

"You mean the prat? Yeah great life you will have…" Merlin cut her off and said sarcastically. "And your point is..."

Vivian`s jaw dropped.

"Are you a senseless idiot?" Arthur started. " I could get you expelled for what you just called me. And you are supposed to be begging for mercy after what you did this morning and take back all of what you said! "

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don`t work like that; and what do you mean what I called you? A prat? You are still a prat, it`s just that I hadn`t realized that you were a rich one."

"If you continue on saying it I swear I will get you expelled!"

"Oh, are you? And what are you planning on telling your father when he realizes that his son expelled his almost begged for honor student?" Merlin might had lied when he said they had begged for him since Uther had too much pride to do such a thing. But, regardless of that him being expelled because of such nonsense wouldn`t be something Merlin thinks Uther would be fond of.

"Honor student?" Vivian repeated , Uther had never accepted honor students didn`t matter how good they were.

Arthur couldn't believe this was the honor student. That meant that he had just graduated from high school didn`t it then why were they in the same classroom? The boy still couldn't look older than 16 years old.

And yes, Uther had been bragging about having the lad in his university to everyone for the last few weeks.

~000000000~

He wasn't sure how but, he had done it again. It was like a natural thing now, whenever someone thought that they were like some damn god; he always seemed to lose it and the fight does not finish until he`s the last one standing.

It had always been like this…

"Will are you ok?" Merlin had been waiting for his new friend for what seemed hours now. They had been playing in the kinder garden's playground and Merlin had gone for a while to drink water and when he had return he noticed a bunch of kids running away from the place living a bitten up kid on the floor. Moments later he got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Will…"

Merlin ran towards him but just when he had gotten to the bathrooms door the door slammed on his face leaving him outside. "Please Will come out!" He shouted from outside the door while knocking it. After a while of pleading he finally went out.

Merlin let out a gasp.

His mouth was still bleeding and his swallowed eyes were still crying. "What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I….I, was playing on-on - and while I was waiting for you and - and some kids came and - and not to…not play with you - because you - have big ears - and - and" Enough said Will had defended him and had gotten beaten for doing so, and it had been his fault. Now the bullies were going to pay for this.

"Who did this to you?" He tried to sound as calm as he could but his voice failed him and his eyes that where once blue were overflowing with magic.

"Merlin they are first graders, they would beat you to a pulp." Will said as he felt more calmed and looked up at Merlin. With that little piece of information it had been enough for Merlin to know. If anyone it had to be Jack.

That day Merlin had gotten into a fight with the other guy. Merlin luckily hadn't gotten expelled. From then on they became best friends but that was until second grade when Will had gotten to another school and they never saw each other again. It had all been thanks to an unfair expulsion Will had been defending Merlin like usual and gotten into a fight unlike Merlin Will didn`t stop when he should have. Thanks to those idiots Merlin now couldn`t stand people like that after all he had lost his first best friend and last one for all of what he knew.

All the commotion in the classroom lowered down when the teacher returned. "So, shall we start?"

Vivian shot a last glare at Merlin before she turned to her back in retreat. Merlin just grinned lightly not making a move or showing interest of facing her as she left. Arthur was left wide eyed looking at the rarity of the scene.

~000000000~

"Morgana." A black haired woman with pale skin appeared before him with her hand extended at him when he turned after taking his lunch.

He hesitated at first before he replied with a smile. "Merlin." He shook her hand.

"So Merlin, I hear you are new here and already made some enemies." She replied with a smile.

"Enemies?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes in confusion. "What enemies?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent; half of Camelot must know by now. Mind if I sit with you?" She asked when they arrived at an empty table.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied as they sat down.

"Vivian for example you stood up to her today and as I suppose you know she comes from one of the wealthiest families of the state." He nodded as a response.

"One of the many unspoken rules in this university is to never contradict anything that someone in a higher position to you says and to never deny them anything. In other words you have to be like a slave to them if you are not richer, that`s how this place works."

"Why?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"What already calling it quits before it even started? What about all that confidence I heard about."

"Well, word here spreads fast." He responded as he looked around the cafeteria and noticed people looking at him.

"Like a disease, that`s why I'm here."

"Why is everyone making a huge deal about it? Surely someone else has done it before." He asked her.

"Yes it has but, in the other cases people already knew they were of a lot of money and it wasn`t with this much of a shock; now everyone is curious if you are richer than Vivian because if you are that means that someone else than Arthur and his 'friends' can tell her off."

"But I'm not-'' He lowered his voice when he noticed people turned to stare at him. "if anything I'm the poorest person this school has ever had, I'm only here because of my grades."

"Really?" She seemed amused, something Merlin couldn't understand why. "Wait till Vivian hears about this, that someone with no title has told her off. She will dedicate this whole year to make your life a living hell, that is if Arthur doesn't beat her to it; I heard about the car incident."

"Well thanks for the comfort." He murmured sarcastically. "This is not good-'' Then Morgana shot at him a devilish smile as she took a sip from her cup. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well I hate Vivian so looking at her crawling under your feet wouldn`t be a bad idea. But, when everyone else finds out about how poor you are even bullied people will treat you like crap. I would suggest you start running now. But, really; there has never been a better chance to get rid of this bloody rules."

"Wouldn't that put you in a bad position?" Merlin asked conflicted about the whole situation.

Morgana looked at him for a moment confused but then understood. "Oh, no. No-one would dare to lay a finger on Morgana Pendragon. How else would I know about this mornings car incident." She stated with a smirk. "But don't worry Merlin right now I'm in your side."

~000000000~

Later that day Morgana, Arthur and Vivian had been called to the office apparently Uther had called for their assistance and so they didn't return for the rest of the day. Those had been pretty good news for Merlin. Even though he would have wished for people to stop staring and pointing at him when he walked in the halls of the building. He felt like some kind of new specie unseen by the human kind; that`s it! He felt like a fringing unicorn walking among ordinary horses and he did not like the feeling of it.

Some of them looked at him amazed and with admiration but the remaining rest he guessed the 'popular' and 'rich' were throwing dirty glares at him. Today no-one knew he was a no-one but tomorrow if things were like Morgana had told him maybe even the whole world would know about the case.

Honestly he was kind of afraid of what could happen. But, he couldn't just quit the university. Guessing Uther wouldn`t like the idea the chances of him finding another university where less than 0 for making Uther look bad, not his intention but that`s how it would look like in the eyes of Uther. More importantly the reason for everything happening in the first place the reason he was there; no he had already made-up his mind unconsciously even if they were to throw 100 bombs at him there was no way on earth he was going to leave. Anyways the weight of the destiny he had to carry was on his shoulders since the day he was born he had to protect it otherwise chaos was waiting.

Merlin finally arrived to the apartment shutting the door behind him after entering the place. He headed to his room and threw himself at the bed and sighed. "God, Gaius what the hell were you thinking? I'm not good enough for this…"

Merlin didn't want it to be true the last person he wanted to have anything to do with was the one he had to protect. The worst part was that he had to be by his side till the day he died. Like marriage. Like the vows they do in marriage when they say and vow to "I commit to never leave you, to follow you. For where you go, I shall go, and where you remain, I shall remain. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. Where you die, I shall die and be buried beside you." Of course not to that extent but, it was still as bad…

Marriage? NO! What on earth was he thinking!? In a world where he marries Arthur was a world he did not want to live in.

He wanted to deny it above all. But, the power he felt when he was near Arthur was undeniable. The fact that he was left unprotected and actually lived till now was a mystery itself but, it couldn't go on people were noticing, and soon enough they would come for it.


	3. The 2nd building

All that confidence he had gathered last night had disappeared the moment he walked into the big silver gates of the university. People were glaring at him people that had smiled at him were throwing dirty glares at him. His guess was they had found out if not that Vivian had done something for sure.

Before he had arrived to the university he had been happy that for once his plan on not coming late was working. But, now…he would have given anything for that last minute before the bell rang wouldn't have happened.

~000000000~

"Arthur, you go with him." The teacher commanded.

"What!? Why- ''

"him?" "me?" both Merlin and Arthur complained in unison.

"Of you go." She shoved their complaints off.

When Merlin had entered the classroom and walked towards his chair his chair was missing. Giggling was heard through the place and Vivian above all was grinning looking at Merlin from her chair with the eyes of a tiger and he was its prey. 'Great.'

Arthur had been smiling too but instead of looking at him with that kind of look everyone else seems to be giving him; he was looking at him amused.

When the teacher came in he asked where he could get another chair. Nancy explained with clarity were he had to go to but she anyways suggested to go with someone that knew the place better. The first thing that passed through his mind was.

'Please let it not be a blonde one, please let it not be a blonde one.'

And what happened? Well, Arthur happened…

Since they left the room neither of them spoke or made eye contact until they arrived the 2 building of the university. Apparently the building was left abandoned and left forgotten behind the main one. No-one went there according to what he had heard students weren't prohibited from entering the building but no-one in its right mind approached the place.

Merlin broke the silence midway. "Why doesn't anyone go there?" He asked nonchalantly to Arthur. "What?!" Asked Arthur completely confused.

"I said-

"I know what you said! What I don't get is why you are talking to me." He snapped back.

"What? I can't talk to you either." He trailed of.

"What do you-

"Morgana told me 'how this place works' " Merlin cut Arthur of.

"Morgana?" Arthur repeated in disbelief causing Merlin to lift an eyebrow at him. "Never mind." Arthur shoved it off and continued walking with Merlin following from behind.

"So...?" Merlin trailed of.

"What is it now, Merlin?" Arthur responded slightly irritated. There was just something about Merlin that made him lose control of his emotions. Is like he could be perfectly fine at one moment but as soon Merlin walked in he just wanted to smack him.

"You never answered; why is it that no-one comes here." He continued to say when they finally entered the building. "If you have any sense of fear you will find out." Arthur gritted thought his teeth.

~000000000~

Merlin hadn't noticed before but since they set foot out of the main building Merlin felt they were being followed. The cold wind that went and left sent a chill down his spine. Dark fast figures that didn`t part from the floor passed through them and then disappeared out of sight.

'Shadows.' He thought as they entered the building.

They seemed to be appearing everywhere on the corners, walls, floor they walked in and disappearing whenever he tried to get a good look at them. They took human forms for mere seconds and made voice sounds, doors opened, steps on the floor `s that never seemed to have an end until they couldn't be heard anymore they disappeared to just appear right beside you and hide again when you turned to look.

Arthur though seemed oblivious to the whole situation.

It became kind of obvious at some point. The shadows didn't wanted to be seen at least not by Arthur. If it was because he had magic that he could wasn't a question anymore but, then again maybe Arthur could see them to if not why were they hiding? Either, way one thing was certain someone knew of Arthur and they were going to use the shadows to get what they wanted.

Whatever happens from now own Arthur's life was on his hands now. That scared him and it was probably obviously showing on his face because at one point Arthur turned to look and with a frowned face he said: "Don't tell me you are scared!"

"What?"

"Oh, don`t try to look all though Merlin it doesn't suit you."

"What are you- '' suddenly a sweet childlike humming was heard on the other end of the hall. Merlin looked up to the end of the hall. Nothing…the whole building was dark for the exception of the light that went through the windows. Loud and clear humming at first to then low down and mix itself with the wind.

Arthur looked at Merlin jeeringly. "Merlin, you are looking paranoid at every corner whenever some weird sound appears."

"You could hear it?" He peered at him.

"Yes, Merlin I`m not deaf." Arthur frowned at him. "Take one of those and let's go." Arthur gestured to a bunch of sit`s in the corner of a classroom they were in front of. Merlin entered the room and took the first one he saw. As he turned his eyes widened as the dark shadows surrounded Arthur and with their hands on his neck they began to strangle him.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as the shadows took better hold of him and Arthur began to elevate a little from the floor and his eyes began to shut as he struggled under their grasp. Merlin`s mind was a mess he didn't know what to do he knew he at some point had to save him but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

He then snapped out of it when the struggling of Arthur stopped. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a golden sword appeared before him. He took it with both hands teleported and in seconds he was right beside the shadow which tried to attack him only for Merlin to jump in the air and do a front flip then in the blink of an eye the sword had pierced through the shadows, disappearing behind the swords cut.

~000000000~

Arthur felt soft sheets surrounding him as he began to gather consciousness and open his eyes.

He tried to recall what had happened but all he could remember was struggling for air and Merlin running towards him while screaming his name.

"Arthur!" Morgana left out in a sigh of relief as she ran towards him. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head which seemed to have a bump. "You passed out right after someone tried to strangle you."

"and Merlin."

"Merlin?" Morgana asked with confusion. "Well if you must know Merlin was the one that took you out of the building."

"Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. "He has quite a force of strength there for such a slim body. Though it wouldn't be as surprising at this point considering he was the one to save your arse." Arthur glared at her.

"But what I really don`t understand is why did he saved you."

"What do you mean? They all seek for the same things rewards."

"That`s the thing. Merlin is not the kind of person that cares about rewards. He could have just left you there and his life would be a lot easier, but instead he choose to save you. Be sure to thank him later. If it had been me I would have left you."

"That`s because your heart is cold as stone Morgana." He sighed as he tried to sit up. "Did they catch the person?" He asked looking at Morgana. "If you mean the person that tried to suffocate you then, no."

"But Merlin surely saw the person right?" He gave her a reassuring look. "I mean he was the one that- Am I missing something?"

"Merlin said that they all had masks and were all in black clothes. Other than that nothing." She told him. "They? In conclusion you are telling me that he somehow was able to beat them unconscious drag me out of the building and screamed for help?" He asked with a frowned face looking at Morgana in confusion. "Yes, well except for the part when he screamed for help, you two were found in the garden beside the building both unconscious you were fine well for the exception of the marks you had on your neck."

"And Merlin?" He asked trying not to sound interested as he stood up and stretched. Morgana raised an eyebrow at him in response and replied: "He was fine until he woke up and started to cough out blood." Morgana trailed of. "But, he is fine now right?" Asked Arthur feeling concerned as he was the one who 'saved' him after all. "Mostly form what I know the doctors said he only needed to rest for 2 days and he would recover completely. He will most likely go to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"What`s wrong Arthur? You almost sound concerned about the boy." She teased mockingly. "I`ve been asleep for 3 days!"

~000000000~

He was such an idiot! He hadn`t noticed until he saw him cough out blood. The shadows were like poison. They didn't do much physical damage as they did inner. Arthurs lungs weren't working as they should and the coughing wasn't helping.

~000000000~

As Merlin made way to his first class when the bell rang he heard people murmuring to one another. He heard things like: "I heard that he and Arthur fought, I heard that Arthur beat the living crap out of him." and like "I heard that he tried to strangle Arthur to death, they told me-

He just sighed and shoved it of annoyed at the thoughts. He didn't had any idea how people had come to those conclusions. But looking at the situation anyone would want him expelled they were all selfish prats, Vivian was the queen bitch and Arthur was the king of the prats. For God's sake! There had to be someone nice in this place! Right? Until now the only person close to being nice was Morgana and he didn't think that with that evil glint in her eyes she was all that. But then again that made him wonder who would have started the rumors. That was until he entered the classroom. The teacher apparently wasn't there yet and by the look of it everyone seemed to be in the classroom…even Vivian that was always late was in there.

As soon as she saw Merlin a smirk crossed her face. She stood up and slowly she approached Merlin. "Enjoyed your short vacation?" She asked teasingly. Merlin then eyed were his chair was supposed to be and rolled his eyes. "Where is my chair?"

"I don't know…but let`s see if anyone else might know." She turned to face the people in front of her and asked. "Has anyone seen Merlin`s chair?" She paused as if she was actually waiting for a response and turned again at Merlin to state the obvious. "Apparently No-one has seen it. Oh, I remember now! I Think I saw it out in the garden."

Merlin walked fast across the room to look out the window. The chair looked all destroyed and things were obviously scribbled all over it that he couldn't make out considering they were in the 3 floor, to be honest the chair didn't even looked usable anymore, now it all made sense; that`s why everyone had come early. "How pathetic." He murmured under his breath. When he turned again to face Vivian that was once again walking towards him he heard giggles and laughs around the classroom.

"Merlin, this is only the beginning; last time I didn't had the chance to do more because of the 'incident' but don't worry, things can be fixed." By the way she had said the word 'incident' he had been sure she had been the one to spread the rumors. "That`s even more pathetic."

"What you did Merlin, can't be undone but lucky for you, I`ll give you one last chance at apologizing." He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. "Kneel and beg." She stated with a smirk and more laughs were heard around the room.

All Merlin was turn his back open the window walk past her and take her chair. "What- what are you doing?" He then again walked past her and held the chair in the air with one hand and looked at her with a neutral face and said. "Sorry for braking it to you Vivian, but sadly I never do as I`m told." And with that said he threw Vivian`s chair out the window.

"What do you think you are doing?!"


	4. Chairs

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at him in a high pitched voice. People stared at him as he shoved people of their chairs he continued on throwing them out of the window on to the hard ground below them. "What does it look like I`m doing?"

It finally came into the moment in which the only chair left was Arthurs unconsciously he had left it for the last. As confused as Merlin was of his almost instant actions that he hadn`t even planed he just went on with it but when he didn`t got the chair unsure of what to do he just stared at him blankly. The guy was a prat he had saved his ass and what thanks did he get? None.

He could have sworn it just happened. Merlin was staring down at him and he just couldn`t take it! He just stood up. And as easy as that the chair disappeared of their sight out the window.

Then the teacher arrived. She was cleaning her glasses with a tissue. "Sorry for being late I was-" She looked up at the class strangely. "Where- '' she cleared her throat "Where are the chairs?"

Merlin with a smile crossing his face walked towards the spot where his sit was meant to be and with his notebook he grinned up at the teacher as he sat down.

"Ask him." Vivian stated.

"Whatever you mean. I only did what I though fair." He said looking up at her with an innocent face. She gave him a death glare as he turned to face the teacher. "I saw my chair was missing and so when I saw it out the window in the garden all lonely I thought 'Hey, why leave him like that when I can just bring him some friends?' So I one brought them to the garden so they could be beside him so it wouldn't feel lonely anymore."

The whole class looked at him dumbfounded and above all Arthur. 'What the hell of an explanation was that? Just how much of an idiot was this guy?!'

"Where do you expect we-

"On the floor of course. I`m not going to the 2nd building again to save the prats ass from being strangled to death again. We wouldn`t want that to happen again now, would we?" He said looking cheekily at Arthur.

"I` not sitting on the dirty floor! That may be up to your standards but, not mine!" Argued Vivian. "Good to hear, because you are the one that`s going to go look for the chairs." He interfered. "Wha-"

"Including his…"

It wouldn`t be a smooth move to argue. She may be as rich as she claims but Uther's riches were beyond compare and the engagement could still be broken if Arthur goes with a good reason about it to Uther; and all the things that she could possess would only turn just to an impossible thought.

She stomped out of the room with some of her 'people' behind her as she passed by Merlin she gritted trough her teeth. "I`m not done with you."

If this was the way for the prat to thank him he was enjoying it. Though it wasn`t close to a reason for him to forgive him without an actual apology.

~000000000~

The day carried on as normal. He took all his morning classes but without being bothered by Vivian or any of her petty minions as he called them. As for Arthur his father had requested his presence or something like that, probably what happened with Arthur had reached him. At lunch Morgana had introduced to him, Gwen one of her friends. He and Gwen had gone along well and had become friends rather fast it felt like he had known her from years when he had just recently met her he knew she felt the same by the way she looked at him. He and Morgana were friends and everything but he had a feeling that he and Gwen will get along better.

He still didn`t understand was why he was called to the Pendragon`s mansion.

At the moment he was standing up front of Uther's desk with Arthur on his side and Uther facing them from the other side of the desk. For some moments none of them spoke until Uther decided to speak. "I hear you saved my sons life." Oh so this was why he had called for him, it only made sense. "Is this true?"

Merlin not knowing what to really say he answered a simple and barely audible. "yes…"

"From what I remember you must be the honor student." He said making it sound more like a statement rather than a question. Merlin barely nodded when he continued.

"You have saved my boy`s life," Uther told him. "A debt must be repaid." Merlin shifted from foot to foot. "Uh, well…" Uther appeared impatient with the blushes. "Don`t be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

Grinning, despite himself, Merlin was unsure of the proper etiquette here. He decided to err the side of caution and continued with the modesty.

"No, honestly…you don`t have to, sir."

Uther`s mind was made up.

"Oh, absolutely, this deserves something quite special…"

"Well…" When it came down to it, Merlin was not going to quarrel with the man.

An idea sprang through Uther`s mind. "You shall be rewarded with a job of high payment." A smile spread through Merlin`s face as he indeed needed one. "You shall be Arthur`s tutor 5 days a week."

How was that in anyway a reward?!

Merlin`s eyes met Arthur`s. Arthur`s crestfallen expression mirrored his own. Apparently they were in agreement on something at last.

"Father!" protested Arthur. That was the key difference. Arthur could complain, while Merlin had to quietly accept his 'reward' and put up with it.

~000000000~

"Hahahaha-'' Merlin could hear her laughing at him from the other side of the line. "This is too much! I wish I had been there when Uther announced your reward!"

She breathed the lacking air that her lungs craved for. "both your faces must have been priceless!"

"You are having way too much fun with this, Morgana…" He pouted. "What am I supposed to do?!"

She stopped laughing.

"What do you mean 'what are you supposed to do?' You said you couldn`t refuse Uther`s 'kindness',"  
"I never said I would do it either…" He murmured.

"so you might as well do it." She continued ignoring Merlin`s complains. "Plus weren`t you looking for a job?"

"Yes…" He sighed feeling sorry for himself. "Then go and make some money out of it."

But self-pity was not going to help against Morgana.

"But the one I have to be the tutor of is Arthur!" He complained. "If it was you, then that would be another story…I know ask-''

Morgana sensing where this was going cut him off before the puppy stage came into play and made her surrender. "Arthur isn`t as bad as he seems to be, he has only made some bad…choices…"

"Yes! Some bad choices that would have gotten me killed!"

"Seriously Merlin you are helpless…"She sighed in frustration. "Just think of the things you could get out of it." She suggested.

"money…?" He asked questioningly.

"No, I mean yes but, not only that," She corrected. "you two could end up as friends and if not good ones then at least aquantiences. I think that if anyone can make him a better person is you and plus if you and him well at least have some kind of relationship then Vivian would have to let you be."

He thought it through before he answered. Morgana made her point. "Fine," He said win defeat. "But, if a murder scene takes place at your home," He sighed before he continued knowing Morgana would not change her mind. "it`s on you." He warned.

~000000000~

Merlin? His tutor…No, no, no, no! This couldn`t be happening! If Merlin would ever teach him something it would be a 'How to murder your pupil tutorial.'

He thought as he lay on bed.

The guy hated him and on top of that he wasn`t that fond of him either. But yet, here he was. He had saved him, and without no regrets or second thoughts. There was something about him… risking his life even though he hated him? Even though that was a point yet to be tested, but assuming by the way he looked at him it just justified everything… But, if he indeed heated him; why else save him if not for a reward? Well, that was assuming what Morgana had said to be true. Though she always was, he just wasn`t going to admit it out loud. Even Uther had a difficult time admitting to her or to even accept it.

…did he really did it only for the good of it?

No, he wasn`t falling for that. The guy was most likely to want him dead himself; considering he almost was killed by his car.

Whatever game he was playing he wasn`t falling for it.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

The door opened revealing a black haired girl in her pajamas. "Morgana." He looked up at her.

"Arthur, am I disturbing you?" She asked eyes frowned and about to leave.

"No come in." He reassured her. She closed the door behind her as Arthur sat up. "I heard about, Merlin." She started as she walked towards Arthur taking little sly steps.

"What is it?"

"Whatever you mean?" She faked confusion.

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"What, jealous?" She teased.

"Of him?" He scoffed. "Never." He stated flatly.

"I just think that if anyone can get rid of those ridiculous status rules is him." Just by the fact that Morgana was saying it made it true. I ticked him of that the lad had been less than a week at the university and already had made Morgana be on his side and none the less made his point clear to not mess with him. "Surprises me that you have such fate in him Morgana." Great now he had started to act like the ass Merlin had said him to be.

"Yes more than anyone would ever have on you. " She frowned as she studied his face. "You don`t think he saved you just for the good of it, do you?"

"No, I don`t trust him." He admitted. "Do me a favor and don`t treat him with less respect than he deserves."

"Why should I."

"Yeah you are right; why should you?" She repeated. "But you will do as I say. With that kind of personality he will have the whole University on his knees in no time."

"I know he has you on his knees." He scoffed.

Now he had done it…

"I just hope that the moment when he has you at his mercy comes soon!" She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Arthur sighed as he let his back fall flat on his bed.

~000000000~

Merlin opened the schedule envelope Uther had given him and took out the paper. It said:

Mondays-Thursdays: Tutoring (4:00pm - 8:00pm)

"Great 4 hours of torture. That`s a good start…"

Sundays: Tutoring (8:00am – 11:00am)

Great that one is on the weekends…

As for when Merlin was going to study had been beyond him at the moment 'lucky for him' Uther had thought of that too. "During the time you are here you can do your assignments and study too." Uther had said as Merlin recalled.

~000000000~

Arthur knocked the door of Uthers office.

"Come in." Arthur opened the door hesitantly. "Arthur, what is it?" Uther looked up from the papers on his hands to look up at his son. "Can we talk?" He asked closing the door slowly behind him.

"Sure, sit. What is it you want to tell me?"

"It`s about Merlin." He said pacing to the side of the chair. "Oh the boy what about him?"


	5. Why him?

Arthur knocked the door of Uther's office.

"Come in." Arthur opened the door hesitantly. "Arthur, what is it?" Uther looked up from the papers on his hands to look up at his son. "Can we talk?" He asked closing the door slowly behind him.

"Sure, sit. What is it you want to tell me?"

"It`s about Merlin." He said pacing to the side of the chair. "Oh the boy what about him?"

"Why should he tutor me?" He asked trying not to sound stressed about the whole situation.

Uther sighed. "God give me strength." He murmured as his eyes looked up.

"I have no problems in any of the subjects I take!" That was kind of a lie because he was awful at math…

"Arthur." He stated firmly. "He is one of the most intelligent people this country has ever had. You may not be failing but you are not the best. Or you learn from him or you will be seen as the son of Uther Pendragon the son that couldn`t outsmart a commoner. It will be ridiculous and it will bring shame on our name."

"If you knew that then why did you let him on the University?"

"That is none of your business!" He yelled at Arthur angrily. "This is ridiculous, how am I supposed to outsmart the very person that's going to teach me."

"That`s something I expect of you to find out on your own. Don`t fail me Arthur, if you score less points than him in the next international exam competition not only will you be a failure as a son but I will banish him from this country and you my boy will do nothing but study."

Uther was a dirty player he got everything he wanted and made sure that there were no backfires.

"Not another word about it! You will do as I say and that`s final!"

~000000000~

And at that moment was when everything started…

He hadn`t been able to sleep at night overthinking and still not believing what had happened. He had gotten to the university early an had been in the library since 6:00 am an hour and half later he decided to go out do the fact that the air conditioner was to high making him feel like he was freezing.

'Sure being Arthurs tutor is going to help me on protecting him. But still; I could have found better ways to do so…' He pouted to himself.

He opened the library's door to get out when…

Whoosh…

Everything fell on him one of the buckets falling on his head. 3 buckets with water, flower and rotten eggs. He took a breath in and out. He was soaked in it, he took of the bucket and looked up expecting for the guilty party to have run away or at least to have some shocked expressions as they looked at him…what he saw was the entire contrary. There she was Vivian and some guy he had never seen before…who was it?

"Enjoyed it much?" She teased. "Real mature.." He groaned. "I`m sorry if the cake is kind of rotten, but…I couldn`t find anything more fitting."

"Kind of rotten? Much like you then…"

"Is it?" She sighed. "I have more important things to do now. I shall see you later Merlin." She turned her back at him.

"Oh, and Merlin. You will soon see why some called it 'Hell' if you messed with the wrong people. Don`t forget it I`m still giving you a chance to back off." She retreated.

'What do I do now if I go back I will probably miss half of first period!?'

"Merlin?" An uncertain voice approaching him asked from his behind. "Gwen!" He shouted in relieve as he turned around. "What happened to you?"

"Vivian." Was all he had to say to explain himself. "Oh." Was all she said with a frown eyes moving and thinking. "You can`t go in looking like that! It will just make matters worse."

"Morgana." Gwen said though fully.

"Morgana?" Merlin repeated confused. Gwen took her cellphone and dialed her number.

"If anyone can help you is her. Anyways is not like you have any other choice." She trailed of.

Merlin looked at her dumbfounded. What did that mean he was well aware that he didn`t have any more friends but, Gwen out of all people had to be the one. It felt like a blade had pierced his heart! The way she said it was mean but…none the less the truth… but it was still mean…

"Oh, Morgana."

"Yes, Can you do me a favor?" She eyed Merlin up and down for a moment. "Well more like Merlin…"

"Vivian?" Morgana asked from the other side of the line knowingly. "Yes…" She responded.


	6. Me against the world

"Well lest just say that there was water, flower and…"

"eggs." Merlin added with a halfhearted smile. "And apparently rotten eggs." She trailed off.

Morgana chuckled from the other side of the line and said. "He needs clothes right? Get him on the showers; I`ll be there in 20." She hanged.

"Go," She looked up at him. "I`ll go look for a towel."

"Ok…" Not like he had much of a choice.

~000000000~

"Morgana…" He breathed in as calmly as he could. "I`m not going out looking like this…"

"God, Merlin! Stop being such a girl!" She scolded him. "Those were the only clothes I could find of mine that could fit you and not make you look like a girl. You should be grateful I could have brought shorts and a pink T-shirt for all you know."

Merlin just growled at her like it would make her words any less truth.

"Merlin or you step out or I will go in there and drag you out!"

A grin made place in Morgana's face as Merlin sped out of the boy's bathroom.

A black short T-shirt that revealed half his stomach , black jeans, a black spike belt, a black cross necklace and a spike bracelet.

"He looks good." Gwen remarked. "I know, but he needs something , more…"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Well that sounded arrogant. After all she was Arthur's sister after all…they had to have something in common…

Morgana searched through her purse until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! She exclaimed in victory taking out a black stick.

"What is that…?" He asked wide eyed.

"Don`t worry Merlin it won`t hurt." She smirked at him. He looked back at Gwen with his puppy face pleading for help. But she just turned her back at him so she couldn`t face him and yelled. "Sorry Merlin!"

~000000000~

'Oh, so that`s how wearing eye liner feels like…"

The bell rang and both Morgana and Gwen left as they both were in the same classroom and let`s just say that Mrs. Curt wasn`t the nicest teacher. That just left a still inside the bathroom Merlin against the world.

He sighed and frowned as he looked at the mirror. His hair was all messy some up some down…other than that he did not look that bad. Sighing once more he left the bathroom regretting it as he walked down the hall. Of course the halls were empty class had started but as he approached the classroom that uneasy feeling in his stomach started to bother him.

~000000000~

"Where is the pipsqueak?" Gwain asked to Arthur as the teacher to Arthur as the teacher started talking about some things they would be doing. "Huh?" He asked rising an eye brown but knowing very well of who he was talking about but still confused as why he was asking. Everyone seemed so interested in what Merlin did; he still couldn`t get what was so fascinating about him other that his daring kind of personality and being well a bit good looking…

"You know Merlin, the innocent looking boy that sat beside you yesterday and you almost ran over…"

"Why do you assume I of all people would know?"

"Because he was called to your house yesterday…and well Uther only calls to see someone in person if he wants to strangle them or…well no that`s pretty much it." He corrected.

"Hey! Don`t talk about him like he's some kind of bloody murderer. He can be nice… when he wants to." He trailed of.

"Does he ever want to?" Arthur glared at him in response but, that left him thinking.

'Had Merlin ran away? Surely being my tutor is nothing to look forward to but, I never thought of it as that bad! Or maybe he got sick of both of us me and Vivian. Wait what if Vivian has done something to him!? She isn`t the type to act harshly so soon she usually waits a month or so of warnings or minor bulling before things got serious… What am I worrying about? Merlin has nothing to do with me! He`s just a bumbling idiot that decided to mess with me! Your stupid act of saving me is not going to work against me!'

The presence of someone made the teacher turn to look at the door. "Merlin, why are you late?" She asked slightly annoyed at him for interrupting her.

"Well if 3 bowls of rotten eggs, flower and water are thrown at you I believe you are supposed to bath and change." He grinned as he passed past her and continued to approach his chair beside Arthur`s; eyes following him. Just like the rest Arthur stared at him strangely. He looked weird and kind of… "hot"

What the hell? Arthur cut his thoughts as he just realized he had been staring at Merlin for too long.

"What?" Merlin asked confused as he sat down

'What did I just say that out loud?! What's wrong with me!?' He glared inertly at Merlin. 'This is your entire fault!'

The teacher started talking again, but was cut off as someone walked in casually into the classroom. "Mordred," She said startled "come in."

"That`s not fair why isn`t he getting questioned?" He pouted.

"He's the teacher's favorite." Answered Arthur at him.

Mordred walked past them to the chair behind Merlin. He glared at the guy sitting there and in seconds the guy stood up and ran to the back of the classroom to sit on the floor as no other chairs where left.

'Calm down Merlin…' He took a breath in. 'What he did has nothing to do with you, stay out of trouble. You don`t need any more enemies …'

"As I was saying we will be helping to organize the costume party as I offered to help during my class. You will be divided into groups of 3." She took out some fliers and started handing them out to some students. "The university will be inviting outsiders to join. The party will be held on Friday."


	7. Accidents are meant to happen

It hadn`t gone as she had planned at all. She was supposed to casually past by and bump into the latter making him fall on top of the mirrors.

But no! The idiot hadn`t fallen on top of the mirrors. If his legs wouldn`t have been so uncoordinated then maybe everything would have gone as it should have!

~000000000~

"and for the last group Merlin, Freya and Arthur will be hanging decorations in the ceiling of the second building."

"2nd building?" asked Merlin surprised at such suggestion to even be considered. Last time he had barely been able to do something for Arthur.

"Yes, the party will be held there." She replied taking her bag on her shoulder. Looking back at them she continued. "the decorations are already there come look for me outside if you finish beforehand, so you guys can go hand out fliers." The teacher gave them one last smile as she retreated herself from the classroom.

'Seriously?' Merlin though as he turned around. The asshole was acting normal like nothing had happened at all…

Merlin sighed inwardly 'I wasn`t planning on going to the party at all, but apparently I will have to make an exception. As much as I hate to admit it I`m worried, anything can happen to him.

It wasn`t like he had an option on going to the party or not. He knew that even if he didn`t have to look after him, Morgana and Gwen would make him go.

~000000000~

"Pass me another star." Freya told Merlin as she stepped on her tip toes on top on top the latter hanging one of the many stars.

"Coming." Merlin had come to like her this past 20 minutes they had spent together had been nice. She was funny and a bit like Gwen.

Arthur had left as soon as they got there to go look for some mirrors that they were going to use to build a labyrinth. What Merlin couldn`t get was if they were in a rich people school, Why did they have to help out? It did not make any sense…

Vivian entered the room and not too far behind was Arthur bringing some of the mirrors in a carriage.

"What are you doing here?" Freya asked in an unfriendly tone spitting out the "you" in her sentence. That was something both Merlin and Freya had in common. Their hatred towards Vivian. Vivian shot a glare in Freya's direction. "We need the lights for outside."

"I`ll go get them." She answered obviously annoyed by her presence. "Merlin hang this for me." She got off the stairs giving him the star.

Vivian watched as he climbed the stairs. The idiot was getting in between her and Arthur, first he thinks he`s better than her, he takes her chair and now she can`t be with Arthur because of him! She was always with him! Arthur was hers and if some guy Arthur barely knew was getting in between that she would do whatever she had to, to make sure that did not happen. An idea crosses her mind as Arthur was about to pass by them.

If she did it with right timing…

She looked up again at Merlin and when she was sure that he would lose balance quite easily she "accidentally" bumped in to the latter.

Her eyes widened at the sight of it. No, no, no, no! It wasn`t right! If anything she made matters worse! She stomped the floor angrily clenching her fists. Why was the idiot so uncoordinated!

Arthur blinked his eyes open as he tried to sit up. Then he noticed he was a little heavier. He looked down to his chest looking as someone raised from it groaning in pain.


	8. Chapter 8

As Merlin sat up his blurry vision began to fade. When he came to his senses he mirrored Arthurs expression.

For Arthur those moments he stared at Merlin's figure sitting up and staring back at him seemed to past by so slowly. Arthur`s face then started to get t and red and if Merlin did not get off now he would do something he might regret later.

"Merlin!" Freya called his name breaking Arthur's thoughts. "Are you ok?!" She literally threw the boxes at Vivian and ran to Merlin's aid; to give him a hand, he took as he tried to stand up.

As Vivian stormed out of the room with the boxes Arthurs mind was elsewhere. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he wished Freya wouldn`t have been there to take him off him.

Merlin flinched as he stood on his feet. "Are you ok?" Freya repeated. "Yeah…" Merlin said inconvincibly. "You sodding idiot!" They both turned to look at Arthur. "What-"

"I have never met someone with so little coordination in my life! You do realize you could have fallen on the glass and gotten badly hurt?!"

"You are worried?" Merlin asked with a slight smirk. "NO! If that would have happened then I would have had to go back and look for more mirrors!" Merlin glared at him in response. "Well, I guess I was wrong. You are worse than a prat you are a- a Dollophead." Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, that`s not even a word. You just made that up."

"It is." Merlin protested. "Yeah? Describe dollophead."

"In two words? Arthur Pendragon."

"Merlin you should go to Alice." Freya broke in. "Why? I`m fine." Merlin asked assuming she was talking about the Unis nurse. "No you are not you can barely stand." Arthur said eyeing him. "I don`t need your opinion thank you very much."

"I`ll take him to Alice." Arthur told Freya ignoring Merlin`s protests entirely. "Ok." Freya nodded. "Is anyone listening to me? I do not want to go to the nurse."

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur took Merlin`s arm and placed it around his shoulders. "Why do you care anyways?"

"It would look bad if the person that saved my ass got injured and I did nothing to help."

"right…"

Arthur tried to ignore the fact that his hand was around Merlin`s bare belly all the way to the nurse. The fact that it was so warm that he had to fight the urge to see if the rest of Merlin`s body was just as warm. He tried to ignore the fact that his face was hot red and that he could barely feel his legs anymore. He did not know what the hell he was feeling.

~000000000~

Half way there Gwaine saw them and waved at Arthur and ran towards them. "So, what are you doing?" He asked eyeing Merlin the question directed at Arthur. "Taking this idiot to Alice, he fell from the stairs."

Gwaine flinched at that. "Ouch."

"Oi! I`m right here you prat!"

Gwaine grinned. "Huh, fierce I like him. I could take him to Alice if you want." Gwaine said stepping closer to Merlin. "Ok-

Arthur griped Merlin harder on the side and hold him closer. "No, I can handle." Arthur cut Merlin off. "Ok, I`ll see you around then." He nodded at Merlin and walked off. "What was that about?" Merlin glared at Arthur. "He might be my best friend but, I do not trust him in places where beds are involved."

Merlin`s eyes widened. "You are saying that he-"

"God Merlin! How dense can you be!?" Arthur frowned at him.


	9. Chapter 9

And this, this is what he got for not following Arthur`s moves closely.

Since the left school and entered Arthur`s house the only things he had said had been. "Don`t touch that. Don`t go there. Don`t eat that. In fact don`t do anything, you are capable of bringing this place down in a matter of seconds."

He could`t really argue with that and even though he wanted to say something about it because, no-one, not even him; was that clumsy. But, by the time he was going to protest Arthur was nowhere to be found.

Well was`t everything just great he was in the middle of a gigantic hall with a bunch of doors he could`t open not knowing where to turn. "Way to go Merlin…" He murmured under his breath to himself annoyed at Arthur for leaving him behind. He had probably done this on purpose. Yeah sure he did`t wanted to be there just as much as Arthur did`t want him there but he didn't really have a choice in the matter now did he?

As Merlin looked around in each turn he felt even more lost in the ridiculously big house than in the last one. He would have magic himself back to Arthur but knowing it wasn't option considering this was Uther`s house he did`t even considered it as one.

~000000000~

"Arthur." Morgana called him in a warning tone as she stomped herself into his room. Looking away from the TV he turned at her putting it in mute. "To what do I own this pleasure?" He said raising an eyebrow in question.

"You know very well why I`m here." She hissed at him. "I was walking to the kitchen and guess who I found in there?"

"Who?"

"Merlin, Merlin was in there. I don`t know what kind of game you are trying to pull here but you better go down there and apologize!" She scowled at him and turned to leave throwing the door behind her.

Why does everyone care so much about Merlin? Everywhere he goes someone is talking about him. They all think 'Oh, his so brave to save Arthur like that.' or 'doesn't he look hot in black?' or 'He has guts to stand up to them like that.' or 'his so mysterious.' Even Morgana! Yeah he may not be close to anyone or have much friends but everyone seems to love the guy and he has only been in the university; what one week?!

Knowing he did`t really have an option he sighed in frustration and went down to the kitchen to 'apologize.'

~000000000~

"I`m sorry…" Arthur spat out when he sat across from Merlin. "What, did Morgana tell you to say that?" Arthur didn't answer to that. "Don`t bother I just want to go home, how do I get out?" Merlin asked as he took his things to leave.

"Look I`m-" Arthur tried to mend. "No, listen-you." Merlin pocked at him in the chest. "I actually tough you had gone over your weird ritual of hatred over me. But apparently not. I really don`t know what I have done to make you hate me except almost running over you with a car. Oh no wait that was you." He spat sarcastically and glared at Arthur.

"If you are expecting me to be grateful to you for 'saving me' then you are wasting your time and breath." He gritted through his teeth. "I`m not expecting anything, Arthur" He spitted out the name. "That would be very stupid of me actually. I would never expect for a spoiled child like you to be grateful at all."

Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously before he said: "Then why are you here?" Merlin frowned at him and made a 'I think that`s obvious' kind of face at Arthur. Then he sighed and said: "Look, I don`t expect you to understand this but I need the job. Trust me, I do not want to be here anymore than you want me to but-

"The thing is Merlin," Arthur cut him off. "that I do not need help in any of my subjects because I`m-

"Yeah, yeah I know you are excellent in all of them. Oh, but wait! What might this be?" Merlin said in a sarcastic tone raising an eyebrow at Arthur. Arthur`s eyes widened at the paper Merlin took from the table beside him.

"Where did you got that from." Arthur asked in a wary tone.

Merlin ignored the question and started reading: "English: A, Spanish and French: A," Merlin trailed his fingers all the way down to the paper as he read them and then "You seem to have great notes Arthur. Oh, but wait! What a pity…" He faked a sad face. "Math: D."

Arthur snatched the paper from Merlin's hands and shouted. "You have no right to see this!"

"Actually Arthur I do. Your father gave this to me so I could help you in whatever subject you are failing. And it seems to be Math is that certain subject." Merlin said nonchalantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe storming out pouting was childish but he did not regret throwing the paper towel at Arthur straight in the face right after he had told him to go to hell. Who did he think he was!? Hell indeed, it was the perfect place for Arthur.

The worst part was that he could not get rid of him; and that was driving him crazy! Of all the people in the world it had to be Arthur. Why?! He was an ungrateful- "Merlin!" He heard a scarily familiar voice call him from behind that send chills trough his spine. Merlin ignored it. "Merlin!" It called again making him feel even more annoyed at it. Then again maybe hell was too much of a good place for Arthur.

"What?" He snapped glaring at the person inside the car that was slowly following him. "Get in." Arthur said hostile like. "Why?" He paused.

"Morgana would never let me hear the end of it if I let you go alone back without a car at this hour of night." He sighed. "Do I have a choice?" Merlin asked now looking straight at him, knowing that by the expression on Arthur`s face that either of them had a choice if Arthur wanted to live. "No," Arthur said. "not really."

"What if I do not want to get in?" Merlin asked Arthur; frowning. Arthur looked at him thoughtfully and as if the idea wasn`t even considerable. "Then I would be forced to kidnap you." Merlin sighed knowing he really did not have much of a choice.

"Where do you live?" Arthur asked not turning to look at him when Merlin sat beside him. Merlin started giving Arthur directions and when they were near his house not so far from the university; not that Arthur`s was that far from either of them. Merlin started to get an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his head. Something was bothering him, tough he didn't know what it was something wasn`t right.

Something was wrong, something was off he just knew it. He couldn`t explain it he just knew.

Then a chill passed down through his spine as the car stopped in a light; when it turned green something told him not to- "Arthur don`t go on driving just yet." Arthur gave him a questioning eyebrow. "What makes yo-

Arthur was cut off as a haulage truck cut through the red light of the traffic lights at full speed and lost balance falling on top of 2 cars that had been beside them not half a minute ago.

Arthur stared dumb founded at the scene and Merlin`s heart was beating at a rhythm that would have him choke his heart out. From the corner of his eye Merlin saw a dark figure appear beside him and whisper something in his ear in another language that made him feel cold and before he could turn to look it left as he saw another leaving the drivers dead bleeding body. The picture was terrifying; a red pool of blood was everywhere, spilled on the floor. The bodies where crashed by the cars and truck, glass on the floor red with blood. The driver's body had his eyes turned back; white. Mouth open bleeding and half of his scalp was in raw flesh.

When Merlin sapped out of it he looked back at Arthur that now was looking at him confused. "We should get out of here." Was all Merlin said looking back at the road and without being questioned Arthur started to drive and they turned on the light. The rest of the drive was quiet and tense.

When they arrived at Merlin`s building apartment Merlin got out of Arthurs car. "Thanks'." He said as he closed the door not waiting for a response knowing Arthur was still too shocked about the scene to possibly make out any words.

If Arthur would just know this was just the beginning of it all. It wouldn`t be of much consolation but it could only get worse, they had both gotten out alive 2 times now; without a scratch this time luckily.

 

~000000000~

 

When Arthur got back closing the door to his room behind him he looked at his clock it was 10:07pm. He lay on bed not knowing what to think of it all.

How had Merlin known? Did he know it would happen or was it all just a very lucky coincidence? 2 times now, they were now 2 times Merlin had saved him. That just made him even more frustrated because he was supposed to hate him; right? He was competition and on top of it all he hated him or at least Arthur had made sure that happened.

And he hadn`t tough of it much but now that he was thinking about it he said he needed money; that would mean he wasn`t rich or any of the sort, which made another perfect excuse for him to hate Merlin. Told off by someone like him; Vivian was going to have a heart attack.

In the end the image of the truck was permanent in Arthur head. He couldn`t stop thinking about it and at some point he just drifted to sleep.

 

~000000000~

 

"You came back kind of late Arthur." Morgana said as they were eating breakfast. Their father didn`t eat breakfast with them much so it was just him and morgana in theirs ridiculously big table. Arthur looked up at her from his breakfast. "Don`t you think? Where were you anyways?" Arthur made a questioning gaze at her. "I gave your friend a ride back, considering I would never hear the end of it if I didn`t do it otherwise."

Morgana nodded at him. "Good thinking Arthur. You are finally putting that head of yours to some use." Arthur just rolled his eyes at her. "So what happened?" She asked taking her glass of juice to her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Don`t try to hide anything from me Arthur; you know how that ends up." She warned as Arthur flinched at a memory. "You looked freighted yesterday when you came back; pale like you had seen a ghost." Arthur sighed and decided on telling her. "There was an accident yesterday." She looked at him as excepting for him to continue but nothing else left his mouth and she decided to ask: "What kind of accident?"

"There was a crash of 2 cars and a truck when we were reaching Merlin`s house."

"Apartment." Morgana corrected him. "He lives in an apartment." Arthur had been so out of it yesterday that he had went and gone without noticing his surroundings. "Apartment, then. I was just-" Arthur didn`t liked lying to Morgana they usually told each other everything. But just this once what had happened he wanted to just keep it between him and Merlin. It just didn`t felt right to tell anyone else what had happened it felt like a secret the fact the Merlin kind of seemed to know what had happened. "I just was a little shocked with all the blood." Morgana nodded even though she didn`t seemed convinced with his explanation.


	11. Chapter 11

Getting to bed hand`t been easy for him...and coming out of it in the morning had been even more difficult. Fucking nightmares...in all of them Arthur died, in every single one of them. It had been like that at night, sleeping for an hour and waking up sweating and trembling the possibilities of it happening while he was`t looking where very high; and he did not like it in the least. It had him feeling paranoid, and thinking: 'What if they got him?' 'What if he`s dead?' 'What if-

But those what if`s were not going to make him feel any better. He knew he had to say something to Arthur but he just could`t apart that he would think of him as a lunatic before hand. Anyways what was he supposed to say? "Hi, I know this sounds crazy but I'm destined to protect you from being killed by a whole lot of sorcerers that want to have pure magic and the only way for them to acquired that is by killing you." Yeah he will believe him alright...

At the moment he hadn't been thinking straight but that did not justify his actions, he had seen enough of it and knew more of it to not be as traumatized as Arthur. But that didn't save him from being scolded when he called half an hour later the police department and the ambulance apparently; someone had called already but it didn't make him feel any better; a lot of people had died because of him; if he could have just been able to stop any of it from happening...

But non of those thoughts were going to save him from this question:

"How did you know?" Merlin almost choked; he had almost been late and reached the class just in time. Cursing inwardly for almost making a start to his old habits. He looked up at Arthur as he sat down; he was looking at him skeptically. Merlin gave him a hesitant look before he opened his mouth just to be cut off by Arthur. "Don`t you dare lie to me Merlin."

Arthur had decide on it after leaving the house. He was going to be straight forward and ask. He was especially grateful to Gwaine that for whatever reason had been absent today; making this a little more easy to deal with. He needed to know what exactly had happened and why did it left him feeling uneasy. "I- I did`t." Merlin stumbled in his own words. Arthur arched an eye brow at him. "You know I have been thinking and I don`t think it was a coincidence that both times I have been almost mysteriously killed in about a week you seem so be able to save me out of pure luck."

Merlin made a face at him. "Well don`t think to hard, would`t want you hurting yourself." Arthur glowered at him and gave him an unconvinced look as the teacher entered the classroom and greeted them good morning. Merlin sighed in frustration and looked at Arthur in the eye when the teacher had turned to the board. "I`m flattered you think so highly of me Arthur but I`m broken to say that whatever you are thinking; you guessed wrong. In fact if I had really known that; that truck was going to crash I would`t have said anything in fact I would have given them a hand if you were`t dead by the end of it." Arthur glared at him and was about to protest when the teacher turned and gave them a look of annoyance.

~000000000~

"We never called an ambulance..." maybe they could have survived if we had. Was what Arthur did`t say but Merlin knew whet he was thinking. He did`t bothered to think about it much because unlike Arthur he knew they did`t stand a chance. The shadows where like poison killing everything they possessed and touched. It was lunch and it seemed like Arthur would`t leave him any time soon. He had believed him in the end that he had`t known anything but now; he did`t know why he was following him in lunch! "Actually, I did." Merlin replied then glanced at him over his shoulder when he noticed he was still being followed by him as he made way to the table where Morgana and Gwen where sitting. "Why are you following me?"

To be honest Arthur did`t know either. He wanted to get rid of Merlin but it appeared to be that wherever he went there he was. If that was going to keep on happening then he might as well get to know him. "You are going to start tutoring me. I can`t have a stranger wandering around my house!" Arthur explained as if that made sense. Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation at him.

When they reached the table the first thing he saw was Morgana looking at him with one of her deathly evil glares that spelled out "What the hell are you playing at Arthur?" Arthur turned at Gwen that was looking at him in confusion staring back and forth between him and Merlin. "So Arthur dearest, what brings you around here?" Morgana asked with one of her sly smiles that never meant something good; well at least not for him. "He said he had to know me before he let me near any of his high posh things." Merlin explained as he sat down beside Arthur in front of Gwen. "No, I did`t!" Arthur protested. Morgana raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "I din`t!" He snapped back as a clatter of things was heard from behind them.

"eat - it." Mordred said in a patience type of tone forcing the chubby guy`s face into some sort of mess that Mordred had probably created in the plate in front of the guy. The guy did`t say anything but did`t eat it either looking frighten. "Not again..." Gwen complained under her breath. "What do you mean not again?" Merlin asked at Gwen but it was Morgana who answered. "Mordred and his little group take pleasure in tormenting others." She said bitterly. Merlin looked around and noticed the air had gone tense the people around the table ignored the situation but turned silent as if afraid they would be next and the others just watched not moving a mussel but no-one got up to leave. "Why dose`t anyone do anything!" Merlin frowned at Morgana. "Like I said Merlin, in this place everything is different. How much money and power you have matters so much you are restricted to do somethings and allowed to do somethings. If you don`t want the whole school to turn against you and you would do well to stay out of the way of anyone that has power over you." Morgana's face had darkened as she said that; he knew there had to be another story behind this but right now the past or whatever had happened did`t matter.

"Why don`t either of you do anything then?" Merlin asked accusingly. "Uther forbids us from mixing up in other peoples problems and it isn`t like he won`t do anything if we do. Last time I did something like that he locked me in my room for a week."Morgana looked at Merlin's face that seemed to have darkened too; but his eyes they looked different. "What are you planning Merlin?" She asked warily and as she did Arthur and Gwen turned to look at him. "It isn`t like I`m safe anyways." Morgana smirked, Gwen`s eyes widened and Arthur looked at him dumbfounded as he stood up; his chair making a sound that bounced on the walls of the cafeteria.


	12. Chapter 12

"Merlin…" Gwen pleaded him to sit down but he just ignored her and walked forward.

As Merlin approached Mordred, he stopped all his movements hearing the approaching footsteps but not moving to face them as a smirk started to take place in his face. He sighed. "Let`s see which idiot it is this time to actually have the guts to interrupt me. Shall we?" He said looking at his victim now looking more scared than ever. He turned around slyly "Oh, well if it isn`t the mighty Merlin." He said teasingly looking at him straight in the eye as if trying to read his thoughts. "You know I have been looking forward into talking to you." Merlin nodded his agreement. "Really, because it seems like you are more into bullying."

"Oh, Yeah that too." Mordred said thoughtfully as if he had forgotten that bit. "You now," He said taking of his grip from the other guy to approach him. "I don`t know if you have noticed but as far as I`m concern you have no power over anyone in here; am, I right?"

Suddenly the silence was broken by a lot of whispers around the cafeteria that could have been chattering if not for the current situation. 'Everything is going to be very ugly from tomorrow onwards.' Merlin`s flinched at the possible situations that he could get involved in but otherwise tried to look unaffected. "Why is that any of your business?"

"It is very much of my business." Mordred`s voice darkened making any possible remaining sound in the cafeteria shut. "Why so?"

"You are messing with me here, and to be truthful. Not one of the best choice of games." Merlin scoffed at that. "I have been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot." Mordred looked at him questioningly. "Maybe this is my chance to change that." He shook his head at that in disapproval as he approached Merlin. "You don`t have any sense of fear do you?" Merlin gave a moment of tough to that. "Fear…yeah I have heard of that word way to often since I arrived here; just that I don`t feel intimidated by you."

"Nor do you, by Vivian, Arthur or Morgana." Mordred agreed coming a little closer invading Merlin's personal space. Merlin didn`t take a step back still looking at Mordred straight in the eye refusing to look intimidated by him. "Well they haven`t given me a reason for me to be."

"But you should be."

"Or you want me to be?" Merlin suggested. " , you are a lot like her aren`t you." Mordred smirked and did`t waste a second as he took Merlins jaw in between his thumb and hand leaned in forward closing any remaining space between them lips crashing against Merlin's. Merlin blinked at him startled at the sudden contact and stood frozen trying to process what was happening.

Arthur`s insides clenched at the sight.

Morgana placed her hand on Arthur`s now clenched fist and said: "I know you hate him as much as I do but remember Uther`s relationship with his father." Morgana warned. True the man had helped Uther when he had most needed him; he was a great man. But right now the saying: like father like son didn`t fit at all since they were total opposites. But the thing was that while Morgana wasn't wrong ; he wanted to punch Mordred for a total different matter rather than for what she was thinking.

This was all wrong! What right did Merlin have to make him feel like this?! It was everything but fair. What was he feeling..? It couldn`t be jealousy? He used to get this similar feeling whenever someone flirted with Mithian when he had liked her.

Mordred stepped back and looked at Merlin in the eye; that right now was looking at him with the most confused expression that he could even remember ever making. "Oh, don`t get the wrong idea Merlin. I`m just making it clear to everyone in this room, that only I can beat the hell out of you." He smirked at that and with that said he walked out of the cafeteria. Vivian that Merlin had n`t noticed was there till then looked at him with an 'I told you not to mess with me.' expression trailing behind Mordred.

~000000000~

When they left to go back to classes Freya approached him and took him by the arm and said. "I saw what you did in there." Merlin scoffed at that. "I wouldn't be surprised if half of Camelot knew by now."

"It was very brave of you. No one would dare do that."

"I'm not brave." Merlin shook his head. "No, you are. But you are stupid, what you did was brave and stupid." Merlin narrowed his eyes at her. "Thanks?" She laughed at that. "No, but you really shouldn't have done that...I'm sure a lot of people are grateful what you did but, believe me when I say that when Mordred`s your enemy no one is in your side."

Merlin gave her a questioning look. "You are his target now and if you want to win this little battle and get rid of this bloody rules like Morgana said you better make yourself some allies." Merlin stopped walking and looked at Freya. "You know Morgana? And wait what battle?" Merlin now felt even more confused than he had been some minutes ago but before he could continue trowing any more questions at her, Freya took of and said: "See you later Merlin or we will be late."

~000000000~

They were in Arthur's house; in one of those families with air conditioning a big plasma TV screen in the middle of one of the walls with white leader couches around it and a low glass table in the middle. They were sitting in the chairs around another glass table beside it all.

"Can you stop doing that!?" Arthur scolded. Merlin looked at him brows frowned. "Doing what?"

"Doing that! Stop making that sound with your fingers, stop fidgeting and stop sulking!" Merlin made a protesting sound. "I am not sulking!"

"Yeah you are. You have been doing that all day since we left the cafeteria!" Arthur accused. "What do you expect me to do? Burst with joy?!" He snapped at him. "Because just so you know I am not happy at all, and why are you even talking to me? Why am I even here? Uther has no way of knowing if I came here or not and it isn't like you want me here anyways!"

Arthur sighed trying not to snap at him."True but you would never take money knowing you have no right to take it and…" Arthur hesitated. " I have decided to give you a chance…" Arthur murmured. Merlin blinked at him in disbelief. "You are actually saying that we can be friends?" Arthur threw him a murderous glare. "Don`t let it get into your head Merlin, we are just making a peace treaty, we are NOT friends."

"Right…but we could be." Merlin suggested. "Not in a million years." Merlin frowned at that in disapproval. "Why not?"

"Stop being such a girl Merlin."

"I`m not a girl!"

"No." Arthur agreed. "You are an incompetent fool." Merlin scowled at that.

"Why did Mordred do that?" Merlin said changing the subject. "Beats me," He shrugged. "I guess he was doing one of his weird markings…" He trailed off. Merlin frowned at him as Arthur seemed to shut up not saying anything else. "Arthur?"

"What?" Arthur scowled, rolling his eyes at him in frustration looking up from his math book. "What do you mean what? What do you mean markings?" He said not liking the sound of any of it. Arthur sighed. "Honestly I don`t know. It could be good or bad. It depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"God, Merlin! Would you let me finish?" Arthur glared at him and then continued. "If he likes you; then it means no-one can touch you. But looking at your situation he probably doesn't and wants to skin you alive. So-" Arthur looked at Merlin's face that now looked like a frightened little bunny about to be eaten by a hawk. "Can he do that?" Arthur snorted at his expression. "Don`t sound so freighted, it isn't like he's going to eat you."

"But you sure make it sound like it!"

That was the thing he was`t frightened at all. In the least at least not for himself… but then what if they tried to do something to him and he lost control it would`t be the first time to happen; sometimes magic just acts on its own and his was dangerous when it did.

Mordred…he; he had magic not strong enough to hide it apparently but he had some and that made him even more dangerous. He could`t be the one sending the shadows but he too could be after Arthur…

"Freya said something about Morgana wanting to get rid of some rules..." Merlin trailed of breaking the silence. Arthur sighed and decided that at this rate he had no chance in studying so he closed his book and placed it in the table to look at Merlin. "The status rules." Arthur nodded in agreement. "I tough you knew about them."

"Well, yeah. Morgana told me something about that."

"Morgana wants to get rid of those rules and that's were you come in. You are what she has been looking, for someone stupidly brave enough to stand up to someone that could crush him easily if he wanted to." Merlin stared dumbfounded at Arthur. "I'm not stupid!"

"No, Merlin you are not." Arthur agreed and that only meant. "You are an utter idiot!" Another insult. Merlin's eye brows twitched. "Wait a minute," Arthur frowned confused. "If you didn't know that Morgana wanted to get rid of this rules-"

"Actually I did, I just didn't tough she was that serious about it." Arthur frowned. "Then why did you do that. Or any of the things you did against Vivian?" Merlin sighed. "I cant stand it when other people treat others like crap just because they can. If you have that kind of power; why use it like that?" Arthur nodded at him not knowing what to say. Merlin's face darkened when he said: "Power corrupts people," Merlin thought of it for a moment. "that's why I'm choosing to help Morgana. Why does she want to get rid of the rules tough?"

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully and then said: "It isn't really my place to tell you. I think it would be better if she was the one to tell you."

"I`m glad to see that you two are finally getting along." Morgana appeared leaning beside the door frame. "Morgana..." Merlin looked at her and then down at her feet he still could`t place how it was possible for her to be wearing high heals and not been able to hear her coming then again, it was Morgana they were talking about. "Mithian." She said suddenly. "What?" He asked and he saw from the corner of his eye Arthur go tense as Morgana approached him and sat on one of the couches.

"She came to the university 2 years ago. She was a very beautiful girl, she became one of my best friends along with Gwen although me and Gwen have known each other since we where little girls; Mithian she was different she was daring and strong. She made me who I am today. She liked things to be right she believed in things like equality no matter the status of that person. She was brave and stood up to those that where against that." Morgana said fondly and Merlin just started realizing that this girl strangely resembled him; in some ways and that maybe that`s why Morgana had come to like him... "But," Morgana said bitterly. "Of course something had to go wrong. The bullying started and no matter how strong she tried to be, Merlin. She broke into tiny little pieces. One by one, Vivian started breaking her and Mordred finished her off. She committed suicide...after nine months of being in the university." She said between tears. Merlin looked at Arthur and his face had turnd pale.

"Why..? I don't understand didn't she-"

"Yes she had money Merlin. But she was standing up for the others and that placed her in a difficult position." Morgana gave Arthur a look and then he nodded to some kind of silent agreement that they had come to and then Arthur continued. "By the time she had come to the university me and Vivian hadnt yet been engaged but, our father had already talked about it and we where about to." Merlin didn't like where this was going. "I- I started liking Mithian-"

"and that gave Vivian the last push and when she found out, hell broke loose." Morgana finished. The air was now tense and it was soffucating him. He really didn't know what to say. "Merlin." Morgana called him and he looked at her. She had her eyes and nose red, Arthur looking similar but trying to hold it in. They obviously had liked her a lot. "It's late, I'll take you home." he nodded and bit Arthur good bye and they left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you going tomorrow?" Morgana broke the silence half way trough. Merlin gave her a puzzled look. "The party I mean."

"Yeah." 'Not like I have any other choice...' Merlin tough. "Whatever you do stay a way from Mordred and Vivian and do not even think of taking anything someone offers you to drink or eat." Merlin looked at her wide eyed and she laughed at it. "Just taking precautions, it isn`t like anything has happened before. But..." She trailed off. "it dose`t mean something can`t happen."

"Do you have a costume by the way?" Morgana changed the subject. Merlin nodded. "Yeah it`s -" Morgana cut him off. "Throw it away then." Morgana smiled at him as they reached his apartment building. "What?"

"I said trow it away." Morgana repeated herself. "I know what you said, I just want to know why."

"Because you probably choose something unappealing and we need to get some people on our side and that`s not going to happen if I have you running around dressed up as a bloody mummy." Merlin opened the car door and looked back at Morgana. "How will you choosing my costume, change anything?" Morgana looked forward and grinned. "Oh, Merlin are`t you clueless. That makes you even more adorable. Remember when you borrowed my clothes?" Merlin nodded, how could he forget it took him ages to take the eye liner off. "If that was what it took to make even blokes drool at the sight of you I can`t imagine what will happen when you put on what I have for you." She shot him a devilish smile.

"They what? And how do you even know my measurements?!" Merlin looked at her as if she where insane. "I have my ways." Merlin got out of the car. "I don`t want to know do I?" Morgana looked at him in the eye. "No you don`t." She said truthfully. "Do you honestly think that`s going to help us?" Merlin frowned at her. "No at all. But, it is always fun looking at the others reactions." Merlin rolled his eyes at that, he knew Morgana and Arthur were`t siblings for nothing. "The rules are not going to change, we are not going to change them like this; for that to happen we need for Vivian and Mordred to surrender and that is not going to happen."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Then what the hell are we doing?" Morgana gave him a calculating look. "We are standing up for what we think right and damning the consequences."

"Then whats the plan?"

"Getting people to do that; but for that to happen they need inspiration and someone to follow." Merlin gave her a nod. "Why me?" Morgana smiled softly at him. "Because it will only work if you are the one doing it."

~000000000~

"Is that why you are acting like this?!" Morgana stormed into Arthur's room slamming the door shut behind her; making him sit up on his bed startled. "You could knock!" He growled at her annoyed. "Is that why you don`t like him?! Is that what this is all about?!"

"Of what the hell are you talking about, Morgana?" Arthur sneered at her. " You know very well of what I`m talking about; and if not let me spell it out for you. He-is-not-like-Mithian." Arthur tensed and stayed quiet. Morgana always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking, that had always made Arthur feel annoyed at her. He hated the fact that she could see trough him. Morgana sighed. "Mithian was a bitch." Arthur opened his mouth to complain or say otherwise but he found that he couldn't say anything and before he could word out something Morgana cut him off. "Don't you dare say otherwise." Morgana warned him with the kind of tone she used when she wanted people to listen to her, always made most peoples hairs stand up and made a chill go down their spine, it had never worked on him because had known Morgana all his life but he had just got a tiny taste of what other people felt.

"Arthur, Merlin is not like her. She was a liar and she acted exactly how she knew we would like her to-"

"Then how do we know he isn't just acting?"

"We don`t; but I choose to believe he isn`t. Besides I doubt that the things he has done can be faked very less his ability to put you into your last nerve." Morgana stopped her train of thought and looked at Arthur for a moment. "Wait..." She said as he realized something. "You are pushing him away because you are afraid you would get attached to him! You are afraid he would end up being fake!" Arthur pulled a face at her. "Am not!" He protested.

"Oh, just admit it Arthur you are fond of him." Morgana smirked. "I am not!"

~000000000~

There had been no uni today, of course there would`t. It was that stupid costume party he partly felt obligated to go to. Thanks to Arthur. He was glad he did`t have to tutor the prat on Fridays but it turned out he had to baby sit the blond at a party. The only thing left was buying Arthur a giant baby costume, Merlin would go as a baby sitter and Morgana and Gwen well they could be the parents; yeah that would make the whole package. Merlin grinned face smashed in his pillow at the image of Arthur with a giant diaper.

Merlin growled in frustration as he heard his phone ringing. It had been a gift of course other wise he would`t have been able to afford an iPhone. He picked it up form his night table beside his bed and answered without looking at the callers ID. "Hello..." He murmured his voice hoarse. "Merlin! Oh, hello. God you sound like you have been run over by a truck!"

"Gwen?" Merlin asked in confusion. "Why are calling me so early?" Why was Gwen calling him so early in the- "It`s 1:00 pm Merlin. It ins`t early." Oh...

Merlin glanced at the clock and it was indeed 1:00pm just how much did he slept exactly? He had tried to get rid of the weird habit; well he kind of did. Ok, so it at least hadn't happened in the last 2 weeks or so...ok so he kind of did almost fell asleep in the supermarket once but that did not count! It wasn`t his fault that they made baby toys so soft!

He had this kind of weird ability since he was little of being able to fall asleep almost about anywhere as long as he had something to lead on... His thoughts were cut off as he heard knocking on the door. He glanced at the phone to notice that there was no signal and the call had been cut off. He growled and got out of bed thinking of calling Gwen back when he opened the door to see her and Morgana standing in front of him. Merlin noticed the devilish grin Morgana was wearing and remembered the conversation they had the day before.

He was a having an inner battle of wherever he should let them in and have no choice but do as they say or go down fighting. Neither choice seemed appealing so he as soon as he saw the bag that Morgana was holding (probably his costume) he shut the door in their faces.

Merlin had no idea what he had just done but it seemed like the safest thing to do right now; or at least he tought it was...


	14. Chapter 14

"Merlin!" Morgana shouted from out side the door banging on it. "You better open this door right now!" Yeah sure Merlin was a very powerful sorcerer but even he felt the chill that Morgana's voice send trough his back. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned the door handle slowly and peeked trough the door. "What..." He said sheepishly. Morgana forced the door open taking Merlin by surprise and Gwen gave him a 'I-feel-sorry-for-you-but-I-cant-do-anything-for-you.' look.

"Fucking god!" Morgana cursed. "Its cold in here!" The heater had broken and he had been freezing during the night to but it was late now so it was a bit warmer but still cold. Merlin's little apartment wasn't that much. There was his room with a bathroom, and the dinner with the kitchen.. "How do you pay for this place?"

"The landlady gave me discount." This place was obviously not for people without money it was quite the opposite he was living in the third floor in a room that had been a little run down in comparison with the rest of the building, but it still looked better than any other apartment he could ever afford and while is was far from great it was fine and he liked it. "What are you guys doing?" Morgana was checking the kitchen and Gwen had gone to his room. "Merlin, do you even eat?! Where is the food?" Morgana scolded closing the tiny refrigerator. That had been another thing, if he wanted this flat at all he needed to pay it and so he was able to but he had to exchange his food for it, at least he had water...and he could eat in the cafeteria. He didn't say that tough Morgana was probably going to over react. "I eat outside most of the time..." He shrugged before he they heard a yell come from his room.

"Gwen!" Morgana dashed over to the room Merlin trailing from behind."What happened?!" Merlin haven't known Morgana for long but ye knew that whoever made her have that kind of reaction had to be special to her in more than one way. "Look at this." Gwen turned around smiling and Merlin heard Morgana sigh. 'Glad, maybe?'

Morgana looked around the room and smiled to herself. "I did not realize you were still sleeping with stuffed animals." Morgana teased. "Oh, let them be." Merlin growled at her glaring Morgana as he snatched away from her one of his bunny plush's. The room was a sea of stuffed adorableness, it was an understatement to say that his bed was covered in them, in fact they were drowning in them. They were in his bed, floor and some of then for one reason and another where inside the bathroom...

~000000000~

He couldn't say he hadn't seen it coming but what Morgana was sowing him was just not...maybe if he started running now he had a chance at surviving. "Don't even think about running away from me Merlin you are putting this on even if it costs me my life."

"Why do you want me to put this on so badly?! And what if I don't, what is it in for me? You are going to get some fun out of this what about me?!" Morgana sighed. "Ill buy you a new heater." She stated flatly. "Really..." He asked incredulously Knowing Morgana wasn't one to go back on her word. "Of course. Now if you would be so kind to put this on." She shoved Merlin into the bathroom trowing the costume at him.

~000000000~

"I feel ridiculous..." Merlin told the mirror as he finished putting the thing so called shirt on. The one Morgana had lent him before only just reached above his belly button; but this one...this thing was`t even worthy of being called a shirt. The 'shirt' was so short that it only just about reached below his nipples; he was only lucky that it was practically stuck onto his body that if he lifted his arms they would`t show.

It was deep dark blue 'shirt' with a thin black belt in the hem of it; it had a black zipper up front no sleeves and a turtleneck. He had dark blue pants that reached above his knee and a black belt. Now the ridiculous part was the ears and tail...they were ridiculous. He refused to go there with an oversize tail and ears! Then again Morgana had`t seen the costume it self it was still in the package.

He tough of going outside the bathroom to just show her how ridiculous all of this was but the he tough the better of it. Morgana would never back down on her plans, but he did`t wanted to look ridiculous! So obviously this was the only option for him...right?

~000000000~

"I knew you where going to look adorable in this!" Morgana smiled widely at him standing up from the couch. He sighed. "I feel ridiculous."

"None sense." Morgana protested and he just sighed again in defeat. "Me and Gwen will get going, the party starts at 8:00 so we will see you there." They both waved their good byes before Morgana gave the tail a strange look. "I did`t know it could move..." She said in aw. "Yeah an the ears look very realistic..." Gwen agreed from behind. Merlin froze at the comments. "Maybe you did`t read the description well tough.."

"Maybe...See you later then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Shit." Merlin cursed. He had`t expected for it to move! Actually he had`t expected for the bloody ears and tail to be a part of his body at all! He had`t even tough it could work at all he just tough of it and tried to cast a spell with words he knew in Latin; but he had`t expected for it to actually work! Hopefully if the spell did as he commanded then it would wear of in 12 hours so that would be about 2:00 in the morning...great.


	15. Chapter 15

His vision was blurry as he focused his vision to the dark; he made a grunt of frustration as he rolled over to the side of the bed. Then he blinked brows frowned at the red numbers the clock indicated. '7:38pm' He pushed himself of bed loosing balance, falling off to the side, bringing some stuffed animals along with him. "Fuck." He cursed trying to untangle himself from the blankets around his body making him look like a gigantic worm.

Standing up (or at least in the attempt of it) he accidentally kicked the night table; clock falling on his would be tail he jumped startled. "Ouch…" He complained at the ache of the hurting tail.

Glaring at the hanging 'cat outfit' he sighed took it and walked towards the bathroom...

~000000000~

Flashback:

"Morgana." Gwen started as she looked at the picture of the costume. "This looks nothing like that crazy cat."

"I know this one is better and hotter, that`s the whole point is it not?" Morgana looked from the road at Gwen for a minute with a questioning gaze."I guess." She replied sheepishly but, is he really that besotted by them?"

"Trust me he once tried to contain himself and it was hopeless." She chuckled at the memories it brought.

"You should have been more careful." Gwen shook her head. "Well, he should`t have tried to suffocate Mr. Whiskers ." Gwen looked at Morgana incredulously. "You where 7!"

"And his hatred for cats couldn't go on any longer!"

"And you honestly don`t have any idea on how to reverse that?"

"No."

~000000000~

Morgana walked down the stairs into the living room where Arthur was sitting in the couch. "So what do you think?" She spin around showing her puffy red dress off, her 5" high heels that only Morgana would be able to manage not to look uncomfortable or anything but perfectly fine With them. Tiny golden crown to the side; with golden stripes in the dress to match. "I think that the paper for the heart queen, should have been given to you; quite ironic considering you don't have a heart." Arthur replied giving her a small grin.

"Arthur, I hadn't taken you for someone who would hold a grudge." She replied pretending to look hurt by his words. "You dressed me as Alice, Morgana!" Arthur spat. "Not my fault you lost the bet."

"Not the mad hatter, not the worm, not as one of the cards, as A-L-I-C-E." Arthur continued. "Oh, stop pouting." Morgana rolled her eyes; sitting beside him. " Gwaine is the mad hatter and for all you know I would have dressed you up as the original Alice not the male version I found Online. Plus I won that game fair and square it isn't my fault you suck at chess."

"I do not! I was um...distracted." He trailed of. "I cant imagine with what." She looked at him quizzically. "A little bit more and your brain would have exploded in the middle of it." Arthur shot a glare at her.

"Wait so I`m not the only one that has a part in your little dress up game." Arthur said raising an eye brow at her incredulously. Morgana smirked at him devilishly. "Gwen is coming as the white queen, Lancelot is coming as the clock bunny and Elyan and Leon are coming as the Guards."

"Guards?" Arthur asked puzzled. "The cards are guards in case you had missed that."

"Wait they are back?"

"Yeah, they returned from their little trip not 5 hours ago they wanted to come so they had no choice but to do as I told them to."

"And Gwaine?"

"He is smarter than he looks. He told me he was just going to be wasting time trying to go against my request."

"Gwen?" He asked hopefully. "She was the one that gave me the idea of this whole thing. Unintentionally of course she is to much of a sweet heart to be capable to do such a thing." Arthur frowned at her. "What about Merlin? I tough he would be your first target." Morgana gave him a small smile. "Oh brother dear, you know me so well."

Arthur had settled on that thought a long time ago. Morgana made everything sound like some sort of evil plan, which it was but he still could`t see how this whole stupid costume thing would benefit her. Unless she just wanted to torment him which was`t unusual of her.

~000000000~

'Tormenting it is.' He decided when he saw Merlin from the corner of his eye. "Morgana." He gritted trough his teeth. "Yes." She replied sweetly back at him. "Why is Merlin dressed up as a fucking cat?"


	16. Chapter 16

The second building had changed in a way he had not imagined possible. How come that creepy old dusty place could look like it had a floor that could cost a million dollars, was beyond him. One would have thought that spotting Morgana and Gwen in this sea of people would have resulted impossible. But finding Morgana and Gwen had resulted more easy than he had expected.

He entered the building and it was sort of ridiculous how much Morgana and Arthur stood out, the pair looked like magazine models.

Merlin started to make way towards them but when he met eyes with Arthur he stormed away. "What did I ever do to him?" He asked frowning as he reached Morgana and Gwen. Morgana smirked with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Don't mind him lets go get something to drink. Shall we?" There was a bar and tables in the second floor some people already looking drunk. 'For God sakes it was only 8:30!'

There were about 45 tables in total in the room it was a party that invited outsiders to but it looked more like some kind of fancy masked ball...each table had a flower arrangement and white table wear with fancy looking plates and cups, and a waiter...A WAITER! He felt really out of place there, even Gwen that was`t all that rich at least in the Pendragon's kind standard, had this kind of 'I`m much better than you' kind of aura around her. This was maybe the best party he had ever gone to...it was kind of sad the fact that it was from his uni..."I`m kind of hungry do you guys prefer to eat?" Morgana turned on her heel to look at Merlin and Gwen. "I`m starving!" Gwen nodded. "Ok." He simply replied, he was`t all that hungry but anything was better than ending up like one of the drunk ones that could barely walk.

They sat down in one of the tables and the one of the waiters brought to each one of them a menu; and retreated himself saying he would be back in 15 minutes to bring them their drinks and take their order. "So Merlin," Gwen started. "in what school did you study at? Me, Morgana and the others studied at the universities school."

"The others?" Merlin supposed she meant Gwaine and Arthur. "Oh, right you haven`t met them. Leon, Elyan and Lancelot, they are childhood friends of us. Elyan is Gwen's brother." Morgana answered him. "They were in a little trip. Apparently their only chance at meeting some writer. They are all besotted by that book, tough us 4 are not all that interested in it. They are in the same uni as us so you will meet them sooner or later. Tough I think you will meet them today as they are supposed to come here."

Merlin looked at Gwen's dress intensely and then at Morgana's. "Morgana."

"Yes, Merlin."

"We are dressed as the Alice in wonderland characters arn`t we."

"Yes."

The waiter came back and brought Merlin a coke, Morgana a margarita (that weirdly suited her just right) and water for Gwen he took their orders and left. "So, Merlin." Gwen said taking a sip from her water. "Oh, right. I studied at Albion High." Morgana looked at him takes aback. "I`m guessing with a scholarship." Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin knew he wash`t wealthy and all that and that he yes, probably never not even in a hundred years would have been able to pay that school; but he still felt offended. "Why so?" Gwen asked. "It`s a hard school to get into and while it might not be for high society it isn't cheap." Merlin sighed as Morgana explained to Gwen then they looked at him expectantly. "Yeah." he admitted.

"Oh, my if it isn't Alice and her clock bunny." Morgana smiled at an approaching Arthur and Lancelot. "Where are the guards?" She asked teasingly.

"They are with Gwaine at the bar keeping an eye on him." Lancelot replied at Morgana. "Of course I forgot that he can`t hold his alcohol."

"Lancelot this is Merlin, Merlin Lancelot." Gwen introduced them. Merlin extended his hand to shake it with Lancelot's but he took it in a strong grip. "So we finally meet, Merlin." He looked at Merlin in the eye. "I have heard a lot about you." He borough Merlin's hand into a kiss and Merlin blushed and averted his eyes in return. "Re-really..." Arthur looked back and forth in between Lancelot and Merlin and cleared his throat. "Shall we sit?" He gritted trough his teeth smiling at Lancelot.

~000000000~

Their food had arrived 5 minutes after Arthur and Lancelot came and not soon after theirs did to but not even once, Arthur met eyes with Merlin and when he did he was either giving him a murderous look or he avoided his gaze. Right now they were talking about each other of course Merlin hadn't talked about himself at all. Morgana and Arthur lived together in their mansion with their father. Gwen lived with Elyan and their father while their mother helped their grandmother in her house for a few months. Lancelot shared a flat with Leon and Gwaine and both he and Leon were afraid to look at it after they had left Gwaine alone in it. Before that Lancelot lived his mother and father close to the beach and apparently both Gwaine and Leon had been neighbors with Lancelot all their life`s. They all shared stories about their childhood together like one time when they were playing in the beach and Arthur decided it was a good idea to put starfishes in Morgana's and Gwen's hair since they were mermaids and afterwards one of them had stuck unto Gwen and did`t want to let go that had resulted on Morgana chasing Arthur all over the beach with a gigantic crab that for some reason had`t pinched her.

"Yeah and Morgana said that it was because her beauty was so captivating that even animals fell in love with her."

"What you guys talking about?" Gwaine peeked out from behind with Leon and Elyan. "We were just telling Merlin a bit about each one of us." Gwen smiled at him. Merlin stared at all of them for a moment incredulously. "Why are like this?" Morgana shrugged Merlins question of and instead asked. "So what about you, Merlin?"

"What?" He asked puzzled at the question. "Any childhood friends?" Merlin tensed for a moment. After Will he hand`t been close to anyone ever again yeah, he had met people but he hand`t been friends with them like he had been with will. "No." He shook his head.

~000000000~

It was driving him crazy! The ears the tail, everything! It just looked all so, so huggable! All he wanted to do right now was jump across the table take Merlin in his arms and never let go, what?! Any toughs he had were all because of Morganas stupid curse! Nothing more than that. But, it was ridiculous! He could barely look at Merlin in the eye and it was obvious to him that Merlin was annoyed at him for it. Then there was Lancelot...who gave him permission to touch Merlin?!

"Hey, Arthur." A blond tall girl approached the table and stood between him and Gwen. "Hi..." Arthur snapped back into reality and realizing he had been staring at Merlin for a while now. "I don`t believe we have met."

"No we haven`t but," She sat on Arthur lap. "we could get to know each other." She purred into Arthurs ear. This would have turned Arthur but not now...all he wanted was for her to get of him and leave him alone but he did`t dare move. She leaned in and kissed him, and smiled satisfied and wrote her her number on the napkin on the table. She stood up. "Call me." She winked at Arthur. But before she left the stop on her pacing as if in remembering something. "Oh and Merlin." She turned to look at him. "Mina said she had her eyes set on you." With that said she walked of.

Merlin felt himself go cold. He wanted to break that girls neck. It was`t jealousy, it was`t and he was going to deny it till the day he died.

"Does that girl have a death wish?" Morgana raised an eye brow at the blond turning around the corner. "Because Vivian is going to kill her." All of them made some sort of gesture in agreement.

"Who's Mina?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Who's Mina?" Merlin asked. "Really?" Morgana scoffed. "With her reputation I was sure you had heard of her already."" Merlin frowned at her and Gwaine mirrored his expression. "What?" He asked turning to look at Gwaine.

"Weird no offense Merlin but you are not her usual type of guy."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" He glared at him. "Well she usually goes for the strong and manly type, and you look more like...a twig."

"I do not!" Arthur scoffed at that. "Oh, please Merlin. I bet that when you are sad you look like a kicked puppy." Lancelot smiled at that and Gwen tried to restrain her laughter. "I think you look adorable." Lancelot said making Merlin blush. Arthur glared at Lance and Lancelot ignored the daggers Arthur was sending to his back while Morgana and Gwen shared a knowing glance.

"Mina's last 'victim' was Arthur but she stopped when Vivian became Arthur's fiancée." Morgana finally answered Merlin's question. "And I am truly sorry but once she sets eyes on someone she never lets go." Merlin looked at her wide eyed. Morgana took out her phone and showed Merlin a picture of her but Merlin's expression did not waver. "What not your type Merlin? She's tall, has green eyes and is a red head. Most guys would drool at the sight of her."

Merlin shook his head. "No, she is pretty but...she is not exactly my type." Morgana smiled at him from across the table. "Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Then what is your type?"

"Boys...mostly boys." Merlin shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Oh, don't worry Merlin." Gwen laughed. "Most of us are gay. Well, all of except for Elyan and Arthur."

And there it was again, again with people all over Merlin. It was making him crazy! What was so fascinating about him?! First, Vivian, then Morgana, Mordred, Lancelot and now well her. And not just any her, no. It was Mina, the one girl that would never leave Merlin alone.

What did he care? It wasn't like it was any of his business anyways. He and Merlin where only…what were they? They had a pupil and tutor relationship? They weren't friends, because Arthur had made sure that would be next to impossible, even though they just happened to be around each other lately, a lot. That was one of the reasons why Vivian wanted to slice Merlin's throat after all…

The lights flickered and then the lights went out. Everything was dark. "What happened?" Gwen asked." Sounding a bit panicked after 2 minutes of darkness. Because the school had an electricity plant that always worked. And this was obviously not part of the party as even the heaters had gone out. Everything was quiet for some moments before people started to murmur to each other in puzzlement. "I don't know…" Morgana answered Gwen, before one someone started making an announcement.

"Keep calm people, the power has gone out and the plant isn't working. We are trying to fix the problems it won't be long. For the mean time we are moving the party to the first building into the main garden where they are fixing everything. Now I would like for everyone to start leaving the building calmly and in order."

People started getting up from their sits and leaving.

There was something definitely wrong. Merlin looked around and realized that he couldn't see anything it was all just to dark. He couldn't see anything aside from the entrance, because of the light outside. This was no accident. The main building still had electricity and on top of that he had felt something of just seconds before everything went dark. This was obviously planned and was not an accident.

It was a familiar feeling as the one he got when he first came here and when the accident with the truck happened. It was the shadows he was sure of it. Why were they here? Today, exposing themselves like that, in front of so many people…maybe it wasn't the shadows that made him feel like this.

Maybe it was the feeling of Arthur or him or anyone, someone getting in danger…he wasn't sure. But, something was off and he didn't like it.

Merlin felt exposed without being able to see. To know who or what was watching him. But when he closed his eyes and opened them again he could see everything in the dark perfectly. Like he had been born in it. That had been a side effect to the stupid costume for sure, so something good had come out of it after all…

"Let's get going then." Morgana said as she stood up with Gwen beside her. Soon after the whole table stood up. Merlin didn't like it one bit as he looked around the place, because inconveniently they were the last people that had yet to leave.

And just as he thought just right before Arthur could step out of the building the doors shut close. Leaving only him and Arthur trapped inside.

"Morgana?" Arthur shouted from behind the doors hitting them full force. "Merlin?!" Arthur shouted even louder still kicking at the doors. "Damn it!" He cursed backing off.

"Oh, Arthur I feel flattered." Merlin smiled at him as Arthur turned around abruptly at the sound of his voice. "Now, what on earth bit you to call out to me when you can barely stand me right now? And with no good reason." The lights came back on and Arthurs eyes began to focus to the light as Merlins pupils got widened trying to focus back at the sudden change.

"Merlin?" A voice from behind them said in confusion.


	18. Chapter 18

"Merlin?"

"…William?" Merlin breathed in.

Arthur looked in between the two boys back and forth. William? Arthur looked at Merlin with a questioning look. "Wait, you know him?"

"Will!" Merlin shouted ignoring Arthur completely.

Ok, so he more than knows him…apparently… Arthur thought as a huge smile appeared across Merlin's face. Merlin hesitated for a moment before he decided o in and ran towards the guy but as he did he suddenly collided with an invisible wall before he could actually go near him. Will looked at Merlin puzzled and walked slowly towards the spot where Merlin had stopped.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked just as puzzled looking around in confusion. He too walked towards the invisible wall and touched it, then placed his hand on it and then he tried to punch it, once, twice, three times "Arthur!" Merlin yelled at him sounding angry. "Stop it you are going to hurt yourself!"

Then he just had about enough. "You see that's one thing I don't get! What do you care?!" Arthur shouted at him. Merlin stared at him without saying a word for a long second and just when he was about to open his mouth Arthur cut him off. "You see, everything was fine just fine until _you_ showed up a week and a half ago! In less than a month I have been 'saved' by you what? Two times already? It`s like wherever you go there is trouble-" Arthur`s gaze then shifted to the cat ears that Merlin was still wearing and he cleared his throat. "Can you take those off?" Arthur gestured to his car ears and tail.

Merlin's eyebrow was twitching and he looked annoyed. "Why? Do they bother you?"

"What the hell are you wearing Merlin?!" Will then shouted incredulously as if he had just noticed them. "It's called a costume Will…"

"Yeah, they bother me a lot." Arthur responded.

"Why?"

"Can't you just take it off?"

"No."

"I can't take you seriously with those on…"

"I went to great lengths to please Morgana. _I`m not_ taking these off. Even if you pay me."

Merlin turned when he heard a gagging noise come from beside him. Will was been getting approached by the shadows that had been there since the very beginning, those fucking- He then saw red when Will started to fall down on the floor and it seemed to go down in slow motion.

Arthur was as you would think freaking out about what was happening and screaming for help. He on the other hand knew that that was just wasting time. He was panicking because just from touching the wall he knew it had been put there for display. This wasn't like all the other times the shadows did something, this time they were just showing him what they would do. It was a warning and a very gruesome one. Will was starting to get hugged by the shadows and as he did a bit, then more and more blood started coming out of his mouth, ears and eyes. He was becoming a red very red mess.

And all Merlin could do was stand there and watch.

It was a message: "This is what we can do and this what we will do, if you keep on standing on our way of getting what we want." They were going to do that to everyone he knew, had known and met if he kept of being by Arthurs side. That's all they wanted to say and they were going to kill Will as an example…

"No…" Merlin whispered tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't want any of this things to happen…to anyone. Will didn't deserve it but he wasn't going to give up Arthur either. Gaius told his something and if any of it was true and as for now he didn't have any reason to believe otherwise the whole world depended on this. So if his friend had to die for the sake of it then so be it, he could handle emotional pain and physical pain and even torture, hell he had…

But, not Will not like this. Will didn't deserve to die at all! "NOO!" Not like his mom not like Gaius…no…

Merlin screamed from the top of his lungs and suddenly the invisible wall broke down and it fell on the floor like crystal.


	19. Questions?

**If anyone has questions then you can send me a PM or an email to litrapalia14@gmail.com Ill answer you all questions you have concerning anything at all.**


End file.
